Flying colours
by VaiBa
Summary: Sequel of R.A.I.N.B.O.W. colours of life... just peep in...I know m hell late...but still try to keep up to ur expectations...updates e delayed coz of frequent exams n projects...I appologise for that...
1. Chapter 1

Hey gydas...

v is back with the sequel of rainbow...

I know I was supposed to start this in january...par ab tho march bhi aa gaya...

so I thought why not start with this one...it's not right to keep ideas in mind..it is not good for health...so here im ready with the first chap...

this will be maximum 3-4 chaps long not more than that...n I'll try not to delay the updates...

positive + negative comments accepted...don't hesitate to tell me my mistake...

happy reading...

* * *

A girl sleeping in her bed soundly...

.

.

.

But soon she heard a loud music...horribly loud music...

Daddy mujhse bola, Tu galati hai meri

Tujhpe Zindagani guilty hai meri

Saabun ki Shaqal mein, beta tu toh nikla keval jhaag

Jhaag jhaag…

Bhaag

Bhaag bhaag…

oh by god lag gayi

Kya se kya hua

Dekha toh katora

Jhaanka toh kuaa

Piddi jaissa chuhaa

Dum pakda toh nikla kala naag

Naag naag

Bhaag…

Bhaag bhaag DK bose, DK bose, D K bose

bhaag bhaag DK "Bose dk" bhaag….

She instantly got up from her bed n rushed down stairs saying...

" haad hoti hai yaar...sunday k din tho sone de...ye kya gana baja rahi hai subaha subaha...itni aachi neend mai thi...sara maza kirkira kar diya..."she went to the kitchen to see another girl swaying on the tune she sighed n said " ab band bhi kar usey...uth gai mai...tera mission successful...now stop that song..."No reply from The other one...

"TASHA maine kuch kaha..."she yelled at her...

Tasha stopped there...turned to her...N eating her carrot said " kya hua...muzse kuch kaha tumne ISHITA..."

"Nahi nahi...mai tho diwarose baat kar rahi thi itni der..."

Tasha dropped the carrot she was eating n rushed towards ishita saying

" omg ishi...Teri tabyet tho thik hai naa...tu diwarose baat kar rahi thi... tuze pagalpan ka donora tho nahi pada hai naa?"

Ishita almost banged her head...N tasha started laughing...

Ishita : kuch bhi bolti hai tu...pagal. ...

Tasha : tuzse hi sikha hai...

Ishita : vo sab chod...muze coffee de...

Tasha : madam...kuch din aur...phir dushyant jiju aapko bed-coffee denge. ...wait till then...

Ishita : OK. ...means ab tu muze coffee nahi dene wali hai...fine...

N she started moving out...

Tasha : arey yaar...Maine aisa kab kaha...ruk deti hu. ...

N both of them say for coffee...their chat continued. ...

Tasha : arey haa. ...aaj yaha date hai...

Ishita :(confused n shocked)hamare yaha... (moving finger between both of them)hamari date...

Tasha : buddhu...hamari kaise...kisi aur ki...u bas b ready...

Ishita : ok...

N they both parted...as it was Sunday...it was relief...

In evening...

The door bell rang...tasha excitedly opened the door...

Dushyant : good evening baby... (n he hugged tasha)

Tasha : hey honey...good eve...kaise ho...

Dushyant : I was missing u...

Tasha : awe...koi naa...(ishita entered )

Ishita : ho gai phirse shuru...pata nahi kab sudhrenge...

Kavin :(entering) unhey chodo...ishi pani milega...bohot pyaas lagi hai...

Ishita : haa lati hu. ...par vivek kaha hai...

Kavin : vo car park kar raha hai...aata hi hoga... (vivek entered )lo aa gaya...

Vivek : hey everyone...

Tasha : ok so everyone is here...now a important thing to be told...

Ishita : kya?

N tasha told something...

Kavin : what! No ways...

Tasha : yes...

Kavin : no...

All : yes...

Kavin had to accept the thing they told...

.

.

.

Hour later...

The door bell rang...kavin opened the door...

Kavin : hi... ..

aisha smiled at him n entered while saying "hi"...

Kavin : aao...baitho...

aisha : baithane hi wali hu...usi k liye tho aai by...Btw sab kaha hai...

kavin : sab ka chodo mai tho hu naa...

aisha :(laughed) sahi baat hai...Tum ho...

kavin : leave it chalo dinner karte hai...

aisha : sab k sath karte hai naa. ...

kavin :(mummered) kya sab sab laga rakh hai...ye ladkiya bhi naa...

aisha : kuch kaha tumne...

kavin : nahi tho...muze bohot bhook lagi hai...n baki sab ghar or nahi hai...bahar gaye hai...so ham hi hai dinner k liye...

aisha : kya bahar gaye hai...aise kaise bahar jaa sakte hai...muze that bulaya. ...tasha ne kaha ek sath dinner karte hai...n khud gayab...

Kavin : chodo naa ...ham khana khate hai...

n finally she agreed...they both headed to the dinning hall...aisha was surprised to see the table decorated...n all the dishes placed on the table...

aisha : ye sab kya hai...

kavin :surprise...kyu tumhey surprises pasand nahi?

aisha : surprises tho bohot pasand hai...

Kavin : N MAI...

Aisha turned to look at him...he had a smile...cool n calm expressions. ...n a confidence in his tone. ...

kavin : bolo...kya mai tumhey pasand hu?

Aisha : r u seriously asking...

Kavin : mai mazak kyu karunga...n agar mazak karna hota tho itna aacha table nahi sajata. ...

a silence for a minute...

kavin : bolo...

aisha : agaar mai naa bolu tho...

kavin's face fell. ...he was a bit disappointed. ...

aisha :(laughing )omg kv...chehera tho dekho apna...mai mazak kar rahi thi yaar...n has mera jawab obviously HAA hai...

kavin was now shocked...he yet didn't believed that she said yes...

kavin : ok...hard to digest...but happy for ur answer...now let's have dinner baad mai bachi kuchi batte karenge...

N both of them sat for dinner...while serving there came a noise from kitchen...

aisha : ye kaisi aavaj hai...

kavin : shayad koi billi hogi...

aisha :nope. ...not possible...jaha ishi n tasha rehete to vaha billliya ya puppies mil hi nahi sakte...

kavin : leave it yaar...chalo khate hai...

aisha : no lemme check...kahi chor hua tho...

n she started moving in the direction of kitchen...kavin tried to stop...but in vain...

aisha reached the kitchen n came back...she was followed by four of them...

aisha stood in front of kavin n kavin smiled...

aisha : kyu janab...andar tho koi nahi the tho he kahase as gaye...

Kavin : muze nahi pata. ... (to four of them) kahase aaye tum log. ...

Dushyant : arey yaar aisa kya karta hai... ...tu tho janta tha naa ...

vivek : aisa kya karte ho yaar...tune hi tho bola tha yaha rukneko...taki tuze confidence mil sake...

ishita : aisha hamne tho bola tha kv ko...ham baji rukte...par usne zid ki...

kavin was utterly shocked. ...he looked at four of them...n then at aisha who was glaring him angrily...

kavin : no ash...Maine...Maine...vo tho aaj inhoney hi muze bola tumhey propose karne ko...Maine kuch nahi kiya...

aisha : matlab aaj agar ye log nahi hote tho tum propose hi nahi karte...kyu. ...

Kavin : haa...

n suddenly all were silent.. ...aisha looked shocked ...n others had a ab tu mar gaya expression...

aisha : ok fine...thin hai...nahi baat karni muze...

kavin : (pov : o god...Mar gaya...) sorry ash...really sorry...I didn't mean so...umm...plz gussa Mat ho...

aisha : ek shart pe...mai jo bhi bolungi ull do it...Bolo manzoor...

kavin : manzoor ...

dush : arey par karna kya hai vo tho puch...

kavin : arey haa...karna kya hai...

aisha : hafte mai do din shopping. ...Sunday's on beach...meri din mai ek file tum complete karoge...n mai kuch bhi kahungi tum manoge...ab bolo...

kavin looked at other four...all of them nodded no...then he looked at aisha...n again at the four...n finally...

kavin : manzoor...

aisha : pakka...

N Suddenly tasha n ishi started laughing...kavin looked at them with confused gaze...

aisha : kya yaar...Sara maza kirkira kar diya...tum dono bhi naa...

n all sat laughing...kavin was still confused...

kavin : matlab...what...kyu...ye sab kya hai...

aisha : don't get surprised babu...I knew aaj tu propose karne wala hai...

dushyant : we did this purposely...

vivek : ham jante the tu khud initiative nahi lega...I need a push back...

tasha : n isi baat up dhyan mai rakh k ye plan banaya ...

ishi : n see we r successfully in it...

Kavin : hmm matlab mera ullo banaya...

aisha : no...not at all babu...I know everything is fair in love n war. ...

At last kavin smilled. ...n all of them enjoyed their dinner...

.

.

.

" vineet nichey aao. ...papa ko tumse baat karni hai "...

Vineet got a bit tensed "papa ko muzse kya baat karni hai..." thinking so he went downstairs...

in the hall his mom n dad were sitting...vineet came n sat in front of them...

vineet : haa dad...aapne bulaya...

vineets dad : haa zaroori baat karni thi. ...

vineet :haa mai sun raha hu...

(Itni jaldi nahi bataungi...)

.

.

.

abhirika n dareya's house...

abhi n daya were running through the house...they were chasing shona (abhirikas adopted daughter...)

Shona : papa...chachu...pakdo muze...aap nahi pakad sakte...

daya :hawwww shona...kitna tez bhagti hai...

abhi : haa...papa n chachu tho thak gayee...

N both of them sat down on the floor...

Shona now stopped running n with small steps came to the place were duo were sitting...she was laughing n was too much happy...as soon as she reached close to duo...duo caught her...

Abhi : yehhhh...pakad liya...hamne shona up pakad liya. ...

daya : papa n chachu jeet gaye...

n there of them enjoyed a lot...tarika n shreya were in the kitchen...they had decided not to disturb them...

.

.

.

* * *

Ok fine...

this is the sequel...as I said...

i know everyone was not included...but it will go this way...

next time I'll try to update soon...

now let's see what happens in next chapter...

till then keep thinking..

keep smiling...keep reading. ...

take care...

Bye...


	2. Scattered gifts

Hey gydas...

v is back almost after a month naa. ...I think this is big enough for u guys...

positive + negative comments accepted...don't hesitate to tell me my mistake...

happy reading...

* * *

 ** _SCATTERED GIFTS..._**

Next day... In beauro...

ishita rushed inside hurridely as she was a bit late...she was mummering something to herself...

 _'kis pagal insan k sath mai reheti hu. ...Mano late uthneki tho kasam hi kha k rakhi hai...ughhh agar aaj Acp sir ne muze datana tho kalse mai nahi rukungi uss k liye...idiot tasha..n maharani k chakkar mai aaj mandir nahi jaa pai. ...I mean as far as I remember it's my first BIRTHDAY ki Maine bhagwan ji se blessing liye bina apna din start kar rahi hu...uparse kisine ab tak muze wish nahi kiya hai...n agar kuch plan kar rahe hai tho atleast koi hint tho de. ...par nahi...ughh...that's not fair..._ '

N thinking so she stepped in the beauro...when she entered she bumped into someone...she balanced herself n looked up to see who it was...n that someone was none other than Kavin. ...

ishita : kya hai kv. ...dekh k nahi chal sakte...kyu tang kar rahe ho...

kavin : yaar senior kaun hai aur junior kaun ye tho tu bhul hi jati hai naa... ( she gave him a look) chal maaf kiya...n issi baat k liye...ye le... _(he forwarded her a rose whose stalk was wrapped in a foil...)_

ishita :dekh kv apni girlfriend k liye laya hua rose kisi aur ko nahi dete. ...bad manners. ...

kavin : par mai tho ye uske liye laya hi nahi hu...it's for u...

ishita (happily with a broad smile) mere liye...so sweet of u...par aaj aachanak...

Kavin : muze reason nahi lagta kisi beautiful ki tareef karne k liye...n tu tho mano mere dil pecha gai ho...u have no idea how sweet u r...

ishita : bas ho gaya kv. ...aaj I live itna kafi hai...n thanks for the lovely rose...

Kavin :(a bit serious) _the rose though reached to u by me...but it's origin lies somewhere else...to find that do observe ur surrounding carefully...keep an eye(stressing the word)...n take care...have a memorable day..._

n before ishita could ask or understand anything kavin disappeared somewhere in the beauro...ishita went to her desk thinking...

" _ab ye kya naya drama...uff kv bhi naa...kabhi kabhi kuch aisi baate bolta hai mere tho kuch samaz hi nahi aata...khair koi naa. ...ye Rose...bohot pretty hai..."_ n adoring that rose she thought something...she then took pen-stand present on her desk n emptied it in the drawer...then she put that rose in it..." _yeha...that's the right place...meri aakho K samne...always.._."

n soon she drifted to her file work...she just had started doing her work when someone placed a box in front of her...confused she forced her head up to find who It was...n it was vivek...

ishita : ab ye kya hai...

Vivek : I didn't knew tumhey paas ka dikhta nahi...

ishita :(with an brow raised) what do u actually want to say?

Vivek : arey matlab samne ek dibba dikh raha hai...n upar likha bhi hai Cadbury Celebrations...phir bhi vahi baat...

ishita : arey idiot...mere keheneka matlab tha ya chocolates kyu laye ho...

vivek : aacha vaisa...vo kya hai naa.. _.iske malik ne muze reauest ki that this box should reach its destination...so I just did that...carefully Look around...n have a memorable day..._

n he also went away...

ishita had got a rough idea what they both were up to...

" _hmm...matlab din ki shurvat do gifts se. ...n iss idea ka owner bhi mere aas paas hai...n if m not wrong ya idea inka hi hai...thik hai...mai bhi ishita hu. ...i will surely act as muze kuch nahi pata...but I like it...good..._ " n thinking so she again started her work...

after an hour she took a file n went to rajat for checking...

ishita : sir...aap plz ye file check karke denge. ...so that mai ha ACP sir ko se saku...

Rajat : o sure... (he checks the file n says its all right, when ishita starts to leave) ishita suno tho ...

ishita : haa sir...kya hua. ...koi kaam tha?

Rajat : (forwarding a circular box) ye lo...

ishita : kya hai sir iss mai...

rajat : _vo rosted almonds k chocolate hai_...Maine purvi k liye am box laya the...tho baki sab k liye bhi laya...sirf tumhey hi dena reh gaya tha...

ishita :thanks sir...

rajat :u r welcome.. _.have a memorable day..._

n he turned to his file...

ishita(pov): _" what!rajat sir bhi...hmm...aachi baat hai..._ (she rememberd about a report) _O fish...mai tho bhul hi gai. ...muze tarika se jake reports leni hai...my god...hope tarika kab mai hi ho. ..._ " n she rushed to the lab...

here as soon as she enterd she found tarika trying to hide something beneth the counter...ishita went to the place...n kept her hand on tarikas shoulder. ...tarika at Once got scared...she slowly looked behind to see ishita standing ...

Tarika : tum ho ishita...(n she sighed).kitna dar gai thi mai...

ishita : exactly...itna kyu dar gai thi tum...n kya hai uss counter k nichey...

tarika : tum hi meri madat kar sakti ho... (she took out a box) ye candy box hai...muze ye nahi khana...but mai isey phek bhi nahi sakti...kya tum plz isey rakh logi...pls...pls...pls...

ishita : par mai kaise tarika...ye tho tumhara hai naa...

tarika :isiliye tho tumhey de rahi hu...I know u love chocolates n candies. ...ye lelo...n enjoy them...ok...

ishita : ok...(still not ready to accept it mentally...)

Tarika : btw tum yaha kyu aai thi. ...

ishita : arey haa...jiss kaam k liye aai thi vahi bhul gai. ...muze ho reports chahiye the...kal ki case k. ...dogi plz...

tarika : yup... (n she handed her the reports...ishita said bye...)haa. ...bye... _have a memorable day..._

ishita looked at tarika once...n confused moved out...

" _should I consider tarika also to be a part of it?...but kya hai ye sab...scattered gifts.._." n she went to her desk...

she was about to settle down with another file when kajal n ruhi came up to her...

ruhi : ishi...thoda time hai...plz...

ishita : arey...aisa kyu bol rahi ho...bolona kya baat hai...

kajal :ham ye dena chatethe... ( _forwarding a teddy_ )

ishita :(smiling) thanks par kis liye...

ruhi : vo kya hai naa...hamne kal thodi shopping ki. ...so sab k liye much naa much kiya...but isey dekh k tho tumhari yaad aa gai...

kajal :isliye isey le aai...plz mana mat karna...

ishita : arey tum dono itney pyaar se laye ho tho kyu mana karu...thanks a lot for this...

Both : u r welcome...n _...have a memorable day._..bye...

n they both left to their places...

ishita : _ok...hard to digest...but ye sab kya hai._..

she looked at all the gifts she recieved from morning...she decided to open them n have a look...

sachin : kya hua ishita...aisa kya dekh rahi ho...(she stopped there n looked at him)

Ishita : kuch nahi sir...bas aisey hi...vo tho mai bas chocolates ka box khol rahi thi...

sachin : haa...kholna but abhi nahi...pehele muze red light area ki file dedo...I need to submit it...

ishita : but sir vo tho next week deni hai naa...

sachin : ishita...Muze vo aaj hi deni nahi...she bhi files hai...n then vo pehele khatam ho jaye tho baki ki files ho sakti hai...kar dogi vo file...plz...

Ishita : sir...aap bhi naa...plz kyu bol rahe ho...ofcourse karti hu...

n she went to the store room to grab that file. ...n soon got busy with it...after around an hour...only ishita was present in the beauro...when ACP sir entered with Abhi n Daya...

Daya : arey sir yaha tho koi bhi nahi hai...sirf ishita hi hai...

Abhi :(to ishita) arey ishi...tum akeli...bakike sab kaha hai...

Ishita : sab ka pata nahi sir...par sachin sir, kajal n ruhi kisi raghu we milne gaye hai...Kavin n vivek cafe gaye hai...n rajat sir thodi der pehele bahar gaye hai...

Daya : hmm thik hai...jo nahi hai vo ye miss karenge...

Ishita : kya miss karenge ?

ACP sir : vo iss ki baat kar raha hai ishita ( _n he forwarded her a soft toy_ )Ye lo tumhare liye...

Ishita : ye...sir ye kis liye...

Abhi : arey hamne decide kiya the...jo beauro mai hoga usey ye soft toy denge...

Daya : vo aaj naa aate time hame ye toy dikha. ...so socha ye lele ...n then ek hi tha tho decide kiya ki jo pehele milega usey dedenge...n now its urs...

ishita :thank u sir...n its very pretty...but ye aap shona ko kyu nahi dete...

Abhi : arey nahi...isey tum hi rakh lo...

ishita :thanks a lot sir...

ACP sir : thik hai ab...chalo kaam pe lag jao...

Abhi n Daya : yes sir... (n ACP sir left, to ishita _) have a memorable day..._

n they left...ishita had her eyes wide open...

ishita : _ok...should i say this is unbelievable...matlab sir bhi...n ishi...chill...remember u have to behave as if u don't know...like u don't know anything. ...maza aane wala hai...but...beta kaam tho tuze hi karna padega...let's start..._

N she started to work. ...after completing three files back to back...finally she called it a day...strangely throughout those hours no one enterd the beauro...she took the files n went to keep them in store room safely...n returned back...

" _chalo...aaj ka din tho gaya...now time to sleep n rest...beta ishi. ...chal aaj tho tuze akeliko hi ghar jana padega...koi company dene nahi hai...muze laga tha aaj kuch aacha hoga...but abhi tak tho kuch nahi hua hai...hmm shayad ghar mai kuch plan kiya ho. ..."_ she halted at the door of beauro... _"but this is not done...subahase dushyant muze Mila nahi hai...naa koi call naa koi message...o god. ...aane do usey...fir batati hu girlfriend se aisey behave karneka kya anjam hota hai..."_ n she eentered inside...she went to her desk...

She was very much surprised to see a small glass jar present with lots of different different chocolates candies n muffins too...n adjusent to that jar was present a stuffed teddy...a brown n cream coloured teddy looking like a real bear. ...she smiled looking at them...She looked at it n took it in embrace. ...soon she realise that it had a letter attached to it...she opened it...

 _' **1** ROSE... **4** CHOCOLATES... **3** TEDDIES. ..._

 _THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO TELL YOU..._

 _" **I** SHQ HUA TUZSE THO ZINDAGI HASEEN HO GAI..._

 _ **S** UBAHA SHAAM BAS TUZMAI HI RANGEEN HO GAI ..._

 _ **H** ASEEN SAPNA HAI MERA K TUZE PAA SAKU..._

 _ **I** SHKANA TERA APNE NAAM KAR SAKU..._

 _ **T** UMHARE LIYE CHAND TAARE THO LAA NAHI SAKTA, PAR YE DIL HAMESHA HAZIR HAI. ..._

 _ **A** AKHO MAI TERE PALNE WALE HAR EK SAPNE KO PURA KARNE K LIYE, YE BANDA AAPKI KHIDMAT MAI HAZIR HAI..."_

 _JUST TURN AROUND...N YOU WILL FIND ME...'_

She read it...n next moment the lights of the beauro went out...she turned around to find a manly figure standing at the door...she had a small smile playing in her lips...he came up to her...

she was dam happy too guess what was he up to...he stood in front of her...those calm eyes of him which always made her anger melt...that cute n sweet smile of him that skipped her beat ...know to the fact that she was already dead at his charm n looks...yet everytime when she comes across him she falls over n over him...he is adorable...isn't he!

He had his eyes fixed at her...she was in her normal office wear...nothing she did extra today...but yet after a tiresome day she was looking elegant...he always liked her smile...but loved it when she had that because of him...he loved her cute antics her anger her frustrating. ...everything about her...coz he loved her a lot...

he knelt down to her...that's what he was up to from morning...for this he was away for her the whole day...n without doing anyomore romantic stuff...that she hated he forwarded a hand...

" _**I LOVE YOU ISHITA..."**_

 _ **"I LOVE YOU TOO DUSHYANT..."**_

 ** _" I LOVE YOU THREE..."_**

 ** _"I LOVE YOU FOUR..."_**

 ** _"I LOVE YOU INFINITE..."_**

 ** _"I LOVE YOU INFINITE ^ INFINITE..."_**

 ** _" I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THAT..."_**

she laughed..." aisa kuch bhi nahi hai jo infinite ^ infinite se bhi bada ho..."

" hai naa " he argued back...

" aacha...n ho kya hai..." she said folding her hands near her chest...

" _MERA PYAAR_ "he said looking straight into her eyes...

for minutes they forgot about the surrounding. ...there after it was like the further conversation was done by their eyes...n

*AHEM* *AHEM* *AHEM*...

They turned around to find the whole team present...

" _Happy Birthday To You...Happy Birthday To You...Happy Birthday To Dear Ishita...Happy Birthday To You..."_

n singing so all of them entered...a came with lots of candles...n the balloons with eveeryone...the lights were put on...n the atmosphere suddenly changed from Romantic to Party one...

Ishita was very much happy for this...she ccouldn't describe her happiness n satisfaction in words...that was their time together...

"Thanks a lot...seriously u all made my day a memorable one... "

Abhi : chalo re sab...ye tho thanks bol rahi hai...

Aisha : aur nahi tho kya sir...chaliye... (n all turned to go...)

Ishita : aacha baba sorry fir nahi bolungi aisa...

Tasha : ab tho hadd ho gai yaar...ye tho sorry boli...matlab...ughhh...

shreya : chodo isey...ye cake khate hai...isey tho thanks n sorry hi bolte rehene do...

Freddy : haa haa...vo cake bula raha hai hamey. ...mai tho chala khane...

n all rushed to eat the cake...all behaving like kids...no one could ever believe that these r the same CID cops. ...who r generally very serious n dedicated to their job...they were simply like those small kids who pounce on their part of cake to eat it up...

ACP sir : ho gaya cake ka post mortem karke...ab baki log apne apne ghar jao...n ishita n dushyant...dinner k baad sidha ghar jana...bhulo mat kal chutti nahi hai...

Ishita had eyes wide open...she was a bit surprised...she looked at dushyant...

dushyant : yes sir...

Tasha : chal ash...ab hamey hi ghar jana hai...koi aur tho aane wala nahi hai...

Pankaj : haa ham bhi chalte hai...n ishi once again happy birthday...

N all turned to move when vineet entered...

Daya : ye dekho...yaha sab ho gaya n sahab ab aa rahe hai...

Vineet : sorry sir...vo ek baat batane aaya hu...

Sachin : aacha aur aisa kya hai jot u pure din mai nahi bata paya aura b aa ke bata raha hai...

Vineet : bhai pure din bhar naa aane k liye sorry...but kaam hi kuch aisa tha...

ACP sir : vineet...jo batane aaye ho vo jaldi batao...sab ko ghar jana hai...

Vineet : vo sir...aaj... _.Aaj Mere Parents Ne Ruhi K Mom Dad Se Baat Karke Hamari Shadi Tai Ki Hai..._..

All :(surprised) what!

Vineet : yes...n shadi ka tho pata nahi...but engagement ki date jaldi fix karne wale hai...

Ruhi : but mom dad ne muze abhi tak kuch bhi nahi bataya...

Tarika : arey ab tho vinu nr bata diya naa tho aur kya chahiye tuze...

Shreya : exactly...(she hugged her) congo yaar...

Salunkhe Sir : ye tho badi aachi khabar sunai tune vinu...

Freedy : haa ab party tho banti hai...

Kavin : party dena zaroor but aaj nahi...vo kya hai naa already kuch plans bane hue hai...so baad mai kabhi...

Vineet : thik hai...tho kal shaam ko chalega?

Aisha : obvio chalega...

Abhi : tho done...kal sham ko vinu hame party de raha hai...ICT Hotel mai...

Vineet : aapne tho venue bhi decide kar liya sir...

Kajal : venue ka chod...tu bol manzoor hai ki nahi...

Purvi : agar ye manzoor nahi hai tho we have lots more options...

Rajat :(to vineet ,in low voice so that they both only can hear) maan jaa...varna teri khair nahi...ye tho tayyar hi reheti hai dusroki vaat lagane mai...

Tasha : kuch kaha rajat jiju?

Rajat :naa...nahi tho...(he fumbled)...meri itni himmat ki mai kuch bolu...naa baba...

Ishita : haa...thats better...

Vineet : fine done...kal ICT Hotel...shyaam 7:30 baje...

ACP sir : time ki zaroorat nahi hai vineet...sab log yahase sath mai hi niklenge...

Salunkhe sir : boss baki sab baad mai...ab chalo sab ghar chalte hai...

N all decided to move but were again stopped by DCP sir's arrival...

ACP sir : kahiye yaha kaise aana hua...

DCP sir : ye kya tum sab log ghar jaa rahe ho...(he looked at his watch)itni jaldi...7 baje...koi kaam nahi hai tum logoko...

Abhi (to daya ):hmm...aa gaye...hamara tho pata nahi...par inhey definitely koi kaam nahi hai...

Daya :(to abhi)shant...yahase jald se jald kaise nikle uske baaremai kuch socho...

ACP sir: vo kya hai naa sir...aaj koi case report nahi hui...tho kaam jaldi se niptake ham sab ghar jaa rahe hai...

Abhi : n sir aap bhi tho ghar jaane k liye hi nikle the naa...on the way yaha aa gaye...

DCP sir : thik hai...

N he turned to go, all took a sigh...but he stopped n again turned around...

DCP sir : visey i know ishita aaj tumhara birthday hai... _Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day Beta..._

All including ishita on her own were shocked...

Isihta : thanks a lot sir...

DCP sir : you are welcome...n _have a memorable day.._...

Saying so he moved out...all surprised gazes turned in direction of dushyant...

Ishita : don't tell me dushyant...tumne DCP sir ko bhi bola...

Dushyant :(smiled sheepishly) i think yes i did...

N all laughed at his answer...soon before anyone else could again stop them they all rushed out...

.

.

.

In parking area...

Rajat : chalo...aaj mai tumhey chodta hu...

Purvi : come on...mai jaa sakti hu...

Rajat : i mean purvi...seriously...your would-be-husband is offering you a lift...n you r denying it...(he said with an unbelievable expression)

Purvi : yes...(she had all her attitude to show him)...muze nahi chahiye ye pre-marriage symptoms mere husband...this are few steps that lead boyfriends to typical irritating husbands...

Rajat : you mean mai irritating hu?

Purvi : i never said that...i just said i don't want u to be like those...

Rajat :(with a sad face)you don't love me now...i can understand...

Purvi : just look at ur face rajat...(she laughed out) tumhey sad hone ki yaa hurt hone ki acting nahi karne aati...infact tumhey acting hi nahi aati...tho kyu try karte ho...

Rajat : ok fine...tumhey aisey lagta hai naa ki mai naraz nahi ho sakta tumse...fine...mai jaa raha hu...

N he went to his car n sad in...

Purvi :(smiled) hmm...kyu bechare ko pareshan karti ho...hahahaha...ab manana tho padega...chalo lets see kya kar sakte hai...

N she also rushed in the car before he could drive out...he looked at her...she smilled cutely but no change in his angry expressions...

Purvi:(pov) sir bohot zyada gussa hai...

She took out her phone...n searched through the play list...she played a song n kept staring at him...

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Rab Ne Milaya Tumhe,_

 _Honthon Pe Sajaya Tumhe, Nag Mein Sagaya Tumhe_

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Sab Se Chupaya Tumhe,_

 _Sapna Banaya Tumhe, Neendhon Mein Bulaya Tumhe._

 _He looked at her, n she again smiled staring at him...n then sang the lyrics..._

 _Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein Baat Ban Gayi_

 _Ishq Mazhab, Ishq Meri Zaat Ban Gay_ i

She winked at him...he again looked at the road...trying to concentrate on driving...but a small smile was making its way on his lips...for sure he cant be mad at his love for long...

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Rab Ne Milaya Tumhe,_

 _Honthon Pe Sajaya Tumhe, Nag Mein Sagaya Tumhe_

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Sab Se Chupaya Tumhe,_

 _Sapna Banaya Tumhe, Neendhon Mein Bulaya Tumhe._

Seeing that small curve of his lips she couldn't resist but hugged his hand which was on gear...n continued to sing...

 _Ho Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein Baat Ban Gayi_

 _Sapne Teri Chahaton Ke, Sapne Teri Chahaton Ke_

 _Dekhti Hoon Ab Gayi_

 _Din Hai Sona Aur Chaandi Raat Ban Gayi_

 _Hoo Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein Baat Ban Gay_ i

He stopped the car...she was a bit tensed coz his angry expressions had returned back...she held her ears and mummered a small "sorry" with a puppy face...

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Rab Ne Milaya Tumhe,_

 _Honthon Pe Sajaya Tumhe, Nag Mein Sagaya Tumhe_

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Sab Se Chupaya Tumhe,_

 _Sapna Banaya Tumhe, Neendhon Mein Bulaya Tumhe._

 _He smiled looking at her...n she smiled a big...he cupped her face n sang..._

 _Chahaton Ka Mazaa, Faasalon Mein Nahin_

 _Aa Chupa Loon Tumhe Hauslon Mein Kahin_

 _Sab Se Upar Likha, Hai Tere Naam Ko_

 _Khwaishon Se Jude Silsilon Mein Kahin_

 _Khwaishein Milne Ki Tumse, Khwaishein Milne Ki Tumse_

 _Roz Hoti Hai Nayi_

 _Mere Dil Ki Jeet Meri Baat Ban Gayi_

 _Hoo Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein Baat Ban Gayi_

N he leaned n kissed her forehead...she just closed her eyes...n then hugged him...he also hugged her back...

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Rab Ne Milaya Tumhe,_

 _Honthon Pe Sajaya Tumhe, Nag Mein Sagaya Tumhe_

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Sab Se Chupaya Tumhe,_

 _Sapna Banaya Tumhe, Neendhon Mein Bulaya Tumhe._

Rajat :(he said in hug) lets move home

Purvi : song is not yet over...

Rajat :anything else remaining...(he asked with a naughty look)

Purvi : yes(she replied with the same grin)

 _Zindagi Bewafa Hai Yeh Maana Magar_

 _Chod Kar Raah Mein Jaoge Tum Agar_

 _Cheen Launga Main Aasman Se Tumhe_

 _Soona Hoga Na Yeh, Do Dilon Ka Nagar_

N saying so she leaned towards him...he wrapped his hands around her...both lost in others eyes...

 _Raunke Hain Dil Ke Dar Pe, Raunke Hain Dil Ke Dar Pe_

 _Dhadkane Hain Surmayi_

 _Meri Kismat Bhi Tumhari, Saath Ban Gayi_

She winked ...n in no time she kissed him...he also responded back...

 _Hoo Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein Baat Ban Gayi_

 _Ishq Mazhab, Ishq Meri Zaat Ban Gayi_

 _Sapne Teri Chahaton Ke, Sapne Teri Chahaton Ke_

 _Dekhti Hoon Ab Gayi_

 _Din Hai Sona Aur Chaandi Raat Ban Gayi_

 _Hoo Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein Baat Ban Gayi._

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Rab Ne Milaya Tumhe,_

 _Honthon Pe Sajaya Tumhe, Nag Mein Sagaya Tumhe_

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Sab Se Chupaya Tumhe,_

 _Sapna Banaya Tumhe, Neendhon Mein Bulaya Tumhe_

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Rab Ne Milaya Tumhe,_

 _Honthon Pe Sajaya Tumhe, Nag Mein Sagaya Tumhe_

 _Paaya Maine, Paaya Tumhe, Sab Se Chupaya Tumhe,_

 _Sapna Banaya Tumhe, Neendhon Mein Bulaya Tumhe._

N in a minute they separated...she settled back to her place...

Rajat :(naughtily) i didn't knew...naraz hone ke apne apne phyde hote hai...

Purvi : stop it rajat...aaj peheli baar tum naraz hue naa isliye manaya tumhey...everytime this is not gona happen...

Rajat : koi naa...once in a blue moon hi sahi...aacha laga...

Purvi : ab chod rahe ho muze ghar?

Rajat : naa...abhi tho puri raat baki hai...

Purvi :(blushed) rajat u getting over romantic...im scared of you now...just drop me home...get it...

Rajat : what...getting romantic is not that bad...

Purvi : normally it is not...but for Senior Inspector Rajat Kumar it is surely dangerous...n come on...wait for one more week...ek hafte pe aa gai hai sirf hamari shadi...ab itne din wait kiya tho aur kuch din hi sahi...

Rajat : haa...ek aur hafta...then im not gona excuse you Inspector Purvi...

Purvi : sure...

N the journey continued with lots more stuff to be discussed upon...

.

.

.

.

At AbhiRika's place...

Both of them were in their room, tarika was busy arranging their cupboard n abhi was reading paper...atleast he was pretending to do so...

Tarika :(yet engrossed in her work) do one thing at a time abhi...yaa tho shanti se baith k vo paper padho, otherwise keep that paper aside n keep staring me...

Abhi : how do you know ?

Tarika : dear abhi...we got married around two years back...n even before that i know u since last ten years...with your every move i can understand what you r upto...tho kya muze ye baat pata nahi chalegi?

Abhi : baaki sab aapko pata chalta hai tarika ji...tho kuch baate kaise nahi pata chalti...yaa jaan k bhi aap anjan banti hai...(he said with a brow raised)

Tarika :(she said trying to be firm at her own words) i don't know about what you r talking...

Abhi : really?

Tarika : yaa...umm muze sheya se kuch baat karni hai...mai aati hu...

Abhi : don't ignore the topic tarika ji...

Tarika : see abhi...this is not the time to talk...

Abhi : means you know what im talking about...

Tarika : still this is not the time...

Abhi : but why?

Tarika : shona is our responsibility...

Abhi : haa...tho where im denying it...

Tarika : you r not getting it abhi...i don't want a clash between shona n our child...i don't want anyone of the two getting complex of the other...

Abhi : who is gona behave like that...

Tarika : might be we both...

Abhi was silent...they both had this discussion for the first time...none of the two were wrong...

Tarika : happens abhi...yaa tho shona ko bura lagega ki mom dad no more loves me...yaa tho our child...we might not do it purposefully but in process it can happen...

Abhi : manta hu aapki baat...but think the other way...they bith can be each others support...sibblings are always needed to keep ourself strong...like me n daya...

Tarika : we cant say that things will go our way...

Abhi : even we cant be sure that the things will be messed up...

Tarika : r you sure?

Abhi : trust me...

Tarika : i do...

.

.

.

 _(do not disturb)_

.

.

.

" what can i have for you sir..." a waiter said disturbing the pretty moment...

Cursing Dushyant looked at him...he was having a broad smile...

Dushyant : ma'am will place the order...(to Ishita )plz go ahead...

Ishita smiled at her boyfriends reaction n placed the order...

Waiter : thank you ma'am...n sorry sir for the disturbance...

N the waiter left...dushyant had a 'what?' look n ishita laughed at him...

Dushyant : you r laughing...how dare that idiot...

Ishita : come on dushu...chod usey...

Dushyant : haa...vaisey bhi kuch galat nahi kaha usney...disturb hi kiya tha...leave him...lets continue what we were doing...

Ishita : kuch bhi...ab vo firse aayega dinner leke...chuck it off...

Dushyant : darta hu kya mai ussey...(he took her hand in his)vo kya tera dad hai...ki 'sasur ji aa gaye n hame red handed pakad liya...'

Ishita : dushu leave my hand...

Dushyant : nahh...

N he kissed he hand...she was just mad at his love...he is crazy...

Dushyant : mera bass chale tho mai ye hath kabhi chodu hi naa...

Ishita : aacha...

Dushyant : haa...

" this is your order..." a voice came from behind...

Dushyant (to ishita) : why the hell is he disturbing us...

N he looked to the elderly person...

Dushyant : hey this is not that waiter who took the order...

He then looked at ishita who was shocked, surprised, happy, n scared too...

Dushyant : kya hua aisey kay dekh rahi hi inhey...

Ishita :(to dushyant) just shut up dushu...

he was confused...ishita without saying anything further hugged the person...now that was more confusing for him...

ishita :(in the hug) PAPA...WHAT A SURPRISE...

Dushyant had his mouth dropped down to the earth...n eyes widened up to double it original size...

Ishita's Dad- Raghav : bas...just a surprise...wasnt it a pleasant one...i thought it would be...

Ishita : papa...it was surely...

Raghav : great then...

Ishita : aap akele...mom nahi aai...

Nilam – ishitas mom: yaha hu mai...tere papa mere liye ruke tho unke sath aa saku mai...

Raghav : ab bachi ko kyu bata rahi ho...

Nilam : kyu aap uski baat mante hai tho mai bhi kya kar sakti hu...

Raghav :(to ishita)chod teri maa ki baato ko...

Nilam : haa haa...mai tho bolte rehiti hu...

Ishita : come on mummy...papa mazak kar rahe hai...

she looked at her dad n he also nodded 'yes'... her mom smiled a bit...

Ishita : aap dono khade kyu hai...baithiye naa...

Raghav : arey ishita...naki baate rehene de...n jara apne boyfriend se introduce tho kara de hamey...vo soch raha hoga kya parents hai tere...aate hi zagda shuru...

Dushyant :(smiled nervously)aisa kuch nahi hai uncle...

Nilam : aap baju hatiye...muze baat karne dijiye...(to dushyant)hmm...tho naam kya hai tumhara...kya karte ho...rehete kaha ho...ghar mai aur kaun kaun hai...

Raghav n Ishita : mummy...

Nilam : kya...sahi sawal puche hai maine...

Raghav : agar asiey sawal jawab karogi tho vo bhag jayega...

Ishita : wait mummy...he is senior inspector dushyant hemraj, uski designation se pata chal gaya hoga he is also a CID officer, Mumbai mai hi reheta hai...mere sath kaam karta hai...anything else?

Nilam : how can i trust that ye hamesha tumahre sath rahega?

Ishita : o plz...for god sake don't behave liye those typical daily soap caring n possessive moms...it dosent suits you...n you know that...

Nilam : fine...mai tho bas aisey hi pucha...lagna chahiye ki m ur mummy...otherwise i like ur choice...not bad...

Ishita : thats better mummy...

Dushyant : wait wait wait...let me get what is actually happening...

Ishita gave him a 'stop behaving like a nut' look...n her mom n dad were looking at them...

Dushyant : uncle aunty r u serious...you have no problem...i mean r u sure...

Raghav : kyu nahi hona chahiye...

Nilam : kahi tum hamari beti ko dich karneka tho nahi soch rahe...

Ishita : mummy...

Dushyant : no aunty...but this is hard to digest for me...muze laga tha when ill meet you. , muze bohot mehenat karni padegi aapko manane k liye...n now jab aap log aisey aachanak yaha aagaye tho muze laga ' mar gaye'

Raghav :(laughing) n tumhey laga ki mai yaha gussa ho jaunga...n then tumhey datunga n all...

Dushyant : exactly...thats what i expected...but aisa kuch hua nahi hai...naa hi ho raha hai...so thats why muze ye ajeeb lag raha hai...how can you react so coldly after seeing ur daughter with her boyfriend...

Nilam : we can surely if we trust our daughter...n we knew she loves you...usney hamey bataya tha...

Raghav : ham Mumbai aaye the ishita ko birthday wish karne...ghar gaye tho tasha ne bataya ki tum dono yaha date pe aaye ho... tho bas, aa gaye yaha...socha ishita ko wish bhi kar lenge n tumse mil bhi lenge...

Ishita : thats so sweet of you papa...i love you soo much...(hugged her dad)

Raghav : i love you too beta...

Nilam : hmm ho gaya baap-beti ka shuru...dushyant tum bolo...

Dushyant : kya aunty...

Nilam : pehele tho aunty bolna band karo...mummy sounds good...

Dushyant :(smiling) sure mummy...

Nilam : ye hui naa baat...aacha dinner k baad koi aur plan hai...

Dushyant : no...koi plan nahi...

Nilam :(to ishita)tho aajana...ghar pe baki baate karte hai...both of you enjoy ur dinner ham nikalte hai...

Dushyant : aap kaha jaa rahe hai...baithiye hamare sath dinner k liye...

Raghav : nahi...aaj hamre liye bhi special day hai...jaisey aapko celebrate karna hota hai vaisey hamey bhi karna hai...kya keheti ho mummy chale...

Nilam : aap bhi naa...chaliye...bye both of you...

Raghav : haa bye...ab chaliye bhi...

N dad almost dragged mom out...n ishita was smiling to look at her parents...she felt two hand wrapped around her waist...he hugged her from behind...

Ishita : ab tho tumhey licence hi mil gaya naa...

Dushyant : obvio...n m gona use it very well...

Ishita : zaroor but not here...we r in a public place...

Dushyant : here no public is present...(he rested his chin on her shoulder)

Ishita : right...(after a minute) thanks dushu...

Dushyant : aacha n vo kis liye?

Ishita : means subahase my day is just awesome...the gifts the surprises...what so ever you did for me...n that poem...all was just perfect...

Dushyant : nope...not more perfect than you...

Ishita : plan kiska tha...

Dushyant : the person who is hugging you right now...

Ishita : seriously...baki kisine bhi hale nahi ki...

Dushyant :nope kisine nahi...jhoot lagata ho tho puch lo kisise bhi...

Ishita : tum bol rahe ho tho maan leti hu...

He left her...came in front of her n forwarding his hand...

"the most prettiest lady of my life, will you like to sway on a tune with me..."he asked

"nope...i would love to..."she said placing her hand in his...

He then wrapped his one hand around her waist...n other holding her other hand...she had the other hand placed on his chest...the soft tune started playing...

 _Mila hoon ab jo tum se_

 _Hai dil ko mere kasam se_

 _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.._

 _Tujhe hai paaya Rab se,_

 _Hai dil ko mere kasam se_

 _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.._

 _Har pal haseen sa huaa hai_

 _Saanson ko tune chhuaa hai_

 _Badhi tujhse nazdeekiyaan_

 _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.. mm.._

 _Mila hoon ab jo tum se_

 _Hai dil ko mere kasam se_

 _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.. mm.._

He wrapped even his second hand around her pulling her even more close...n she wrapper her hands round his neck...

Ishita : kuch zyada hi pyaar nahi aa raha...

Dushyant : jab itni sexy girlfriend ho tho pyaar aana tho banta hai naa boss...

Jab se juda tujhse jiya

Chain o qaraar dil ko mila

Ishita : hmm...romantic dushyant utna bhi bura nahi hai...but i love that cute angry young man...

Dushyant : n i love you...

 _Jab se juda tujhse jiya_

 _Chain o qaraar dil ko mila_

 _Jab bhi rahoon sang tere_

 _Bhoolun har gham shiqwa gila_

 _Tere ishq ka hi nasha hai_

 _Meri rooh tak mein basaa hai_

 _Tune aankhon se jo chhuaa_

 _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.. mm.._

 _Mila hoon ab jo tum se_

 _Hai dil ko mere kasam se_

 _Sukoon mila, sukoon mila.._

N she hugged him...

Ishita : i love u...n thanks for this lovely n most memorable day...

Dushyant : i can do anything to have that snile on your face...

N she kissed his cheeks...n he repeated the same...

Dushyant : chalo...meri saasu maa ne ghar jaldi bulaya hai...

Ishita : abhi se itna sincerity...not bad...

Dushyant : tere liye kuch bhi...

Ishita : umm...ghar janese pehele i want a ice cream...

Dushyant : haa...ab tum ice-cream khao n then bukhar ho jaiga tho mai sabki data khata hu...

Ishita : n i love that too...

Dushyant : hmm...btw dinner is yet left...

Ishita : oops...iss sab mai tho bhool hi gai hamne khana hi nahi khaya...

Dushyant : chalo mai khilata hu...

N then it went on n on n on...

* * *

Ok so this is it...

it was much of ishyant, some rajvi, n a bit of abhirika...hope I liked it...

soon all the functions of marriage are gona start...don't miss it...

no promises for next update...just hope it will come soon...

do lemme know if any mistakes...n wish u enjoyed...i didn't bored I much...

till next update...

keep smiling...keep reading. ...

take care...

Bye...

love u all...


	3. Party day - part 1

_Hey guys….._

 _This is V…n m back with the next chap…._

 _I thought already I have delayed a lot…why not try for a quick update….so here comes the next chapter…._

 _Happy reading…_

* * *

 _ **PARTY DAY- Part 1**_

Morning 8:30 am….

Tasha n Ishita were on the terrace…..just talking about random stuff….

Tasha : matlab aapka kal ka din superb gaya….kyu?

Ishita : yes it was…..matlab sab kuch hua kal…n surprises pe suprises….my god…..i mean mera har birthday awesome hota hi hai….mom dad usey har saal vaisa banate hai…n kal tho…..height thi….n dushu…..so sweet of him yaar…

Tasha : hmm….ab hamey tho koi bhav hi nahi dega…..chal tasha ab teri yaha zaroorat nahi hai kisiko…

Ishita : chup kar nautanki….kuch bhi bolti hai…..boyfriend n best friend both r important in life….get it…..

Tasha : but both r same for u…..hai naa?

Ishita : matlab tu decide karke aai hai ki aaj muze pareshan karegi…..thik hai….ill say the same thing to you when ull have one….

Tasha : let's see…

N both kept looking at the surrounding from the terrace…soon ishita felt hands around her…..both the girls turned to see who it was and as expected…it was Dushyant….

Ishita : kya hua Dushyant…chodo muze….

Dushyant :(naughtily) naa…..(to tasha)why being kabab mai haddi…..

Tasha : I knew this….(to ishita)ab kya….kisiko hamari takleef naa ho isliye jaa rahe hai…..enjoy guys….have a romantic time…..

N she winked n ran down stairs….

Ishita :(moving behind tasha) tasha ki bacchi ruk….

But tasha was already gone…here dushyant holds ishita hand n stops her from going down…..

Ishita : ye kya tareeka hai dushyant dusrose baat karneka?

Dushyant : I don't want any disturbance when im with you….

Ishita : aacha…..n aapko lagta hai beauro mai aapko vo privacy milegi jo aap chahte hai…

Dushyant :(chucked)ab mainey jisey bhagaya hai naa…vo sab ko bhagayegi….

Ishita : but mai nahi rukne wali…..mera hath chodo let me go…..

But he tightened his grip over her hands n pulled her closer to him…

Dushyant : tum bologi n mai itni aasanisey sun lunga….never…

He hugged her…..n she smiled…..

Ishita : thik hai….tho bolo kya baat hai…

Dushyant : kuch nahi….bas ghar jane ke baad mom dad ne kya bola?

Ishita : (wrapped her hands round his neck) bola ki iss pagal Bandar ko akela mat chodna…..warna bhag jaiga…

N she started laughing…..dushyant tried to glare but he also ended up laughing with her…n the talk continued….

.

.

.

.

Here tasha came down the terrace laughing…..

Tasha : kaisey hai ye dono…inka chod tera tho din shuru ho gaya….now let's do some work…..umm store room se do-teen files ek sath lati hu….baar baar jane ki zaroorat nahi….thats like tasha…..

N she moves towards store room…..she was at the door step of store room when she heard…

" agar koi aa gaya tho?"

" darta thodi hu mai…..n vaisey bhi apni girlfriend k sath time spend karna is not a crime…"

N a laugh…..

Confused tasha just peeped inside to have a look who it was…she wasn't shocked nor surprised but what she felt was something….something odd…

" what Kajal n Sachin sir bhi…ughh…ab files kaisey lu?...hmm idea…."

Here Sajal were having a general talk…..sachin had pinned her against the wall n his hands around her…

"muze aapse kuch puchana hai?"kajal said looking straight in his eyes…..

"puchne k liye permission lene ki koi zaroorat nahi….pucho "he said with a smile….

"what's your past….anything wanna share…" she said

"nothing much….yes there was a girl in my life n u know what the actual thing was….she was a cheat….mazak bana k rakh diya usney…."he said turning the other side…

"I promise iskey baad aap k sath kabhi kuch wrong nahi hoga…I'll always be there with you…." She said hugging him from behind…

But before they could they could continue….the heard a song…..it seemed someone is entering the store room…they both instantly separated n waited for who was there….they saw tasha coming in with her phone bussing the song…

She entered n went to the shelf…..she looked at sajal n smiled…

"hey good morning kajal…..good morning sir…." Tasha said with a smile…

" good morning tasha " they both said in unison….

"konsi files le rahi ho tasha?" kajal inquired…

"kuch nahi…bas last week ki do teen files le rahi thi…..but lagta hai tuze yaha files nahi mil rahi….isliye sir ko bhi bula liya…"tasha ended with a tease…..

"haa…..we were searching for a file about three months back…..isliye time lag raha hai…..tumhey mil gai jo files tumhey chahiye thi?" sachin said…

" haa sir…mil gai…..bye…I don't like to be haddi…"n she left…

"idiot she is….janti thi….phir bhi disturb karne aa gai…"kajal said…..

" tumhari hi dost hai….." sachin said…..

" vo sab chodiye….ham kaha the…" she turned to him…

" store room mai….i suppose….." sachin laughed….

" stop it sachin…tho mai keh rahi thi ill always be there with you…." She smiled…..

" bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai…..i know that….." n he also smiled…..

N the talk continued…..

.

.

.

.

Tasha came out n stopped the music player…

"hahahah….that was strange…..hmm….files…."n smiling she moved to the beauro….

Here in the beauro, shreya was on her desk seriously working on computer….someone pulled her chair back…..and turned it around…..

" ab kya hai Daya…..kaam tho karne do…"shreya said looking at him….

"tho vahi tho bata raha hu…(handing her a mug)ye lo…ye coffee khatam karne kaa kaam karo…" he said with a smile…

" aaj mere liye coffee…..baat kya hai daya….."she asked with a brow raised…

" tum itna kaam karti ho….aaj subaha bhi kuch kha k nahi nikli tum….isliye…."he said cupping her face….

She just smiled and had a sip of it…daya was looking at her….or say staring her…..but before second sip she forwarded the mug to daya…..

" kehete hai jhuta khanese pyaar badhta hai…."she said with a simle…

He also smiled and accepted it, after that the same process occurred for some more time….at a particular point…..daya n shreya had their hands together on the mug….they looked at on other n a cute eyelock…n a sweet smile on their lips.…he leaned a bit forward…..n…..

*thud*

They both instantly stood up n looked in the direction of noise….

" mainey kuch nahi dekha….mai tho beauro mai aai hi nahi thi…."

They heard tasha picking up the files…she placed those files over her face …. covered her eyes n moved out mummering the same thing…

Here Dareya were blushing badly….but soon sat down…..

" aap jaiye…let me work…." She was a bit shy…..n she turned to her desk….

" nope…..lets continue what we were doing….."he said turning her….

.

.

.

.

Here tasha came in the corridor…..

" what is this yaar….ab kya mai beauro mai bhi naa jau….(sighed)….nahi jaa sakti…..tho kya karu?(looked at the files she was holding)..haa tab tak forensic lab se iski reports leke aati hu….that will be better…." N saying so she moved towards forensic lab…..

She reached there n found the door was closed…. "arey ye door band kyu hai….."she thought….

Inside the forensic lab…..

Tarika : tum bhi naa abhi…kabhi nahi sudhar sakte….ghar jaake bhi tho baat kar sakte hai naa…..lab mai kya zaroorat hai…..salunkhe sir aa jayenge naa…

Abhi : sasur ji nahi aayenge…

Tarika : aacha…(he nodded yes) n tum itney surely kaisey keh sakte ho…..

Abhi : vo iss liye kyu ki ACP sir, salunkhe sir, freedy n pankaj aaj subaha hi pune k liye nikal chuke hai…koi meeting hai…..shyam tak lautenge…

Tarika : oooo…matlab sab check kar ke aaye ho tum…..

Abhi : haa ofcource…bhulo mat…Im Senior Inspector Abhijeet, aisey hi kuch nahi karta mai…..

Tarika : hahahah…..that was funny abhi…..par koi aur tho aa hi sakta hai naa….

Abhi : kisiki itni himmat ki meri baat naa sune…..

Just then they heard a knock on the door followed by a voice….

"tarika….open the door…..aisey kyu band kiya hai tune?" they recognized it to be tasha….

Abhi : bataiye aap kuch kaam mai busy hai…

Tarika : tum batao…tumhari behen hai….

Abhi : aap bataiye…..agar aapka nahi suna tho mai bolta hu…..till then you handle….

Tarika tried glaring him n he smiled….

"tarika …everything okay?"they again heard tasha…..

" haa tasha…..everything okay…..bas kuch test perform kar rahi thi so band kar liya….tum baad mai aao….."tarika replied…

" thik hai…but vo last week ki Arun k case ki report chahiye thi…"tasha said…

" mai Abhijeet k paas bhej dungi…tum jao…bye…." Tarika said…..

"hmm tho ye baat hai…"tasha thought… "bye…..n enjoy Tarika n Abhi sir…"tasha said moving away from the door…..

Here inside abhi was surprised…..n tarika couldn't stop herself from laughing…

Tarika : aakhir usey pata chal hi gaya…..hahahahaha

Abhi : koi naa…..pharak tho kuch bhi nahi padta ussey…(he took out a case from his jacket)vo sab chodiye….ye lijiye…..

Tarika : kya hai iss mai….

Abhi : a pendant…aaj shyam ki party mai pehen lena…..

Tarika : thanks a lot abhi…..zaroor pehenungi….

N they were then talking about random stuff…..

.

.

.

.

Tasha came near the lift n was just thinking what to do…..

"matlab seriously inka kuch nahi ho sakta…hahaha….tho ab kya kare tasha ji…..kaha jaye…..terrace pe nahi jaa sakti…beauro bhi nahi jaa sakti…..forensic lab n store room also occupied…..tho ab kaha jau…..chalo….time mila hi hai tho thodasa kuch kha lete hai…..in sab k chakkar mai muze bhook lag gai…lets go…..arey yaar but ye lift ko kya hua….upar kyu nahi aa rahi…."she said looking at the lift…..she checked around and found that the lift was stopped in between…. "ab ye kya hai…..kisney lift bich mai hi rok di….."she was irritated…

Here in the life…..

"vinu tu pagal hai…aisey bhala koi lift beech mai rokta hai kya….." ruhi scolded him…..

" come on…..muze tumhare sath time spend karna hai…..n I don't think issey aachi koi jagaha hogi…." He said with a smile….

" arey but bahar koi wait kar raha hoga lift ka tho?" she said…

" ye galat hai ruhi….yaha mere baaremai tho tumey kuch padi hi nahi hai….aisey nahi karte naa….."vinu complainted….

"hahaha….you look so cute when you get angry…hahaha" she laughed…..

"m not only cute…..i can be naughty as well…"he said coming close to her….

She hit the wall of the lift n he had his both the hands around her…

" you are getting out of control day by day….." she said…

" you forcing me to be that way…..i mean why do you look so good that I lose all my senses….." he said…

" vinu lets move out…..plz….." she said getting a bit nervous..due to his closeness…

"shhhh…..just close your eyes….." n he leaned more…she closed her eyes tightly…..

.

.

.

.

" uff…..im damn sure andar koi zaroor hoga…..ab lift k bahar bhi DO NOT DISTURB ka board laga do…n then move in…mai naa ACP sir ko bolne wali hu…construct one more elevator….one for couples and one for poor people like me…..pure 10 floors utar ke aana pada muze.….uhh uhhhh…"cried out tasha as she reached the ground floor of the big building…..she had climbed down all the 10 floors…..

After that tiresome process…she moved towards the cafeteria…

Here in cafeteria….

" I will surely like to have a Vodka….i mean ill like to taste it…."she said

" umm nope…..u should try Brandy…..it slows down ageing…."he replied

" kavin…I don't wanna slow down ageing…..i just wanna taste it…."aisha separated from their side hug n looked at him…

" come on babu….Brandy is also worth tasting….."he said once again pulling her in a side hug…n she cuddled in his arms…..

" well if think only for tasting purpose then I would even like to taste Wine, Gin, Beer, Whiskey…. what say….." she asked…

" well not at all a bad idea….but then after tasting so many drinks ull have to drink many bottles of nimbose….. isn't it….." he said trying to sound normal…

But soon both of them bursted out laughing…..

"surely….tum hi pila dena muze….." she said controlling her laugh…

"haa haa ussi k liye hi baitha hu…..you know what…." He said….

"what?" she asked….

" when we were in college naa….on party occasions n DJ nights our college group use to have drinks….n every time they use to get angry on me as I never joined them….." he said remembering his college days…..

" aacha n why so…."she said partially looking at him…..

" coz muse mera first drink my meri wife yaa girlfriend k sath lena tha….n look at you…I think you won't mind we having drink together…" he said….

" obvio not…..see drinking is surely injurious to health…..but if it is done in limit n control then it do have some good properties also…like Whiskey protects your heart….Wine keeps you young….Tequila regulates cholesterol….n many more yaar…" she said looking straight at him…..

"whoa….shant my girl…..now don't start ur drinks encyclopedia…" n he laughed…..n she also joined him…

" keep smiling baby….you look good…."he said kissing her forehead…

She smiled a big…..n then kissed his cheeks…

"Hadd Hoti Hai Yaar….At Least Café Tho Choda Karo…"tasha yelled from the door of cafeteria as soon as she witnessed the small love session…..n they both instantly parted….

" oye bhootni…..chilla kyu rahi hai….dara diya naa hamey….." aisha said moving back in kavins hug…n he also hugged her back….

" tu aisha hi hai naa….."tasha said giving a look of disbelief…..

" what?" aisha asked confusedly…..

" you getting romantic…..how is this possible….n that too in public place…" tasha said…

" pyaar sab ko badal deta hai madam….." aisha said looking at kavin….

" n meri girlfriend ko kuch mat kaho…..tum galat time pe aai ho…n tumhare alava aur koi nahi hai yaha pe…."kavin said defending his girl…..

" great…..ab bhook lagi hai ye meri galti hai…." She said sighing irritated…..

" nope…bhook lagi hai ye galti nahi hai…teri galti ye hai ki you are still single….." aisha said correcting her…n further continued…. "soon find someone for yourself…..otherwise you'll always be left alone….get it…."

" you are threatening me….." tasha said folding her hands near her chest….

" nope…just telling the future….agar kuch nahi kiya tumney….tho yahi hone wala hai….." aisha smiled…. " n I know you r poor at that…but still good luck…"

" what do u mean ash…I can't find someone for myself…."tasha said….

" she never said that….she just said it's a bit difficult…"kavin interrupted….

"fine….bye…." tasha said moving out of café…..

" chali gai….. mainey kuch galat kaha kavu?" she asked innocently….

" no babu…sahi kaha…"he smiled….

N they resumed their talk….

.

.

.

.

Tasha went towards parking area…she was a bit angry, frustrated, irritated, tired, n hungry too…..

" ash ki bacchi…usey tho mai baad mai bataungi….ughhh….ajeeb hai sab….muze bechari ko akeli ko chod diya…mai tho chali bahar…ab lunch k baad hi aaungi…"she banged the files on her own head n moved towards her car….but again stopped in between….

"ye lo…(handing a necklace box to her) this is for my beautiful purvi…." He said…..

"thanks rajat…..but aaj isski kya zaroorat thi…shopping k liye tho ham jane hi wale the naa…." Purvi said blushing a bit…..

"vo kal jo surprise mila uske liye…..i hope vaisa kuch har roz mile…" he said pulling her closer….

They both were almost hugging each other….

" aaj shyam ko pehena…aacha lagega…" he said…

" aapne itney pyaar se laya hai tho kyu nahi pehenungi…..ill surely wear it….."she wrapped her hands around him….n hugged him…..

He looked straight to find tasha standing with no expressions…..

" arey tasha tum kab aai….." he said separating from hug…..

Purvi also turned to find her….

" mai tho abhi aai….mainey kuch nahi dekha….i don't know kyu hamare beauro mai itne couples hai…bachelors k liye tho mano jagaha hi nahi hai…" she said moving out of the parking area….

Here Rajvi were confused at her statement…

" ab isey kya ho gaya…..kya bol rahi thi?" rajat said scratching his head…..

" pata nahi…usey chodo….chaliye andar chalet hai…" she said moving in…..

He held her hand n pulled her in a hug…n said " itni bhi kya jaldi hai…..thodi der ruk jao naa…."

.

.

.

.

" ab tho mera sir chakrane laga hai…mai tho chali bahar…..uff….kya hai ye…..ye CID BEAURO kam aur MARRIAGE BEAURO zyada lag raha hai…n mai tho mano…..mano koi bhatakti hui aatma ban chuki hu…..kisiko koi zaroorat hi nahi hai meri…."

She was soo much engrossed in her thoughts n thinking about all what was happening in last two hours…that she didn't even heard the horn applied by the car entering the gate…..

*horn**horn**horn*

Finally the driver stopped the car …got down …n moved to her, held her hand n shaked her…she looked at the person n realized it was none other than Vivek…..

" kya….u gone deaf….itna horn baja raha hu…sunai nahi deta yaa sunna nahi hai…kaha khoi ho…" he yelled at her giving her a unbelievable look…..

" Vivek! " she exclaimed out louder than him n hugged him….

He was taken a back for a moment but then composed himself n separated from hug….

" im damn sure you need to consult a psychiatrist…..u r gone mad" he said…..

" haa jayenge ham…..pehele kisi café mai chalet hai….bohot bhuk lagi hai…..chalo naa plzzz…plz chalo naa….." tasha said while dragging him to his car…

He gave her a 'tum tum ho…I can never understand you' look …n settled down in the car….she sat on the passenger's seat n he ignited the engine….soon they were out of beauro's premises…

"ab bataogi baat kya hai…." He asked after five minutes…

" hamara beauro naa Marriage beauro ban gaya hai…." She said….

" what….sidhey sidhey bolo…muze kuch nahi samza…" he said…..

N she narrated the whole story…how she was being passed from one place to another….but she could settle nowhere….

" I think lift mai ruhi n vinu the…..dekho naa sab ne sab places occupy kar li…mere liye tho kuch choda hi nai…." She said….

A silence for a minute n then vivek started laughing….

" u r crazy tasha " he said controlling his laughter…..

" tumhey hasi aa rahi hai…tum jao….baat nahi karni muze tumse…..n vo ash ki bacchi…..muze challenge karti hai….i can't have someone for myself aisey usey lagta hai…..but she don't know m happy all alone…." Tasha said looking out of window…

" she don't know…..par tum sure ho naa iss baaremai…..so leave the topic…." Vivek tried to calm her down…

" how will I find that one….ummm…..ufff…huuuuu…ughhhh….(soon something striked her, she looked at vivek) I found that someone….." she said with a naughty grin on her face…

" that's great…..but aisey aachanak kaisey mila…..n kaun hai vo tho batao…." He said yet driving swiftly…..

"TUM" she exclaimed….

**BREAK**

" outch…itney zor se n suddenly koi breaks apply karta hai kya?" she said steading herself…

" kya kaha tumney….." he gave her a horrified look….

" yes…tum….." she came back to her evil idea…. " that's perfect vivek…..you can be my boyfriend…n it won't at all mind me…." She said…..

" but ill mind it….." he said having a terrific look on his face "tasha tum tum ho…..right….i m just a poor guy….plz muze bali ka bakra mat banao…tum n tumhari friend….tum logone ek dusresey koi shart lagai….tho iss sab mai muze kyu saza….meri galti kya hai…."he continued….

" oye…..why you over reacting…" she said casually… "n mainey kab kaha we'll have any serious relation n all….just as it is we can be in relation…."

He gave her ' you kidding me right' look to which she nodded 'no'

" come on vivek…..ab beauro mai ham dono hi bachey hai, neighter I have any other option nor you have it…..n aaj jis taraha beauro ki halat thi…..i seriously think this is gona become more dangerous in the coming days….as rajat sir n purvi ki shadi hai….so tab tho…u know what im saying about….."she looked at him expecting a answer…..

He sighed n looked at her…..

" I think you are right….." he spoke up… " but then what will be the destiny of this relation?" he asked….

" o god….chill vivek…see this will last long till either of us will have any other serious realtion…..how's the idea…" tasha said smiling a big…..

" well not that bad…n I shouldn't mind having my best friend as my girlfriend for sometime…it should not be harmful….." he said confirming…..

" im not dangerous dear…..don't worry…..m not a boyfriend eater….." n she laughed n he also joined…

"I think hamey jaldi se jaldi kisi food parlor mai jana chahiye…mainey subahase kuch nahi khaya hai….." she said….

" fine….tho aaj ki treat meri taraf se…for my new girlfriend….." he said again starting the car…

" come on vivek you had no girlfriend before this…I know….." she said looking out of window… "hey…after a treat want a ice cream…" she looked back to him…

" haa….sure….."

N they drove to the food parlor…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the evening….

ACP sir , Salunkhe sir, Freedy n Pankaj entered….almost all others were doing their work sincerely….

Salunkhe sir : arey ye kya….(looking at his watch) shyam k 6 bajne wale hai…tum log abhi bhi kaam kar rahe ho…..

Abhi : haa sir…..vo bas kuch files bachi thi….vahi kar rahe the…

ACP sir : baaki ki files kal dekh lena…abhi jao sab log aur tayaar ho jao…..aaj dinner hai naa…..bhul tho nahi gaye tum log…..

Daya : arey nahi sir…ham tho bas aap ka hi wait kar rahe the…..

ACP sir : thik hai….koi baat nahi chalo sab log tayaar ho jao…..n freedy manisha ko lane jao…..chalo jaldi karo…..

N all went to the washrooms to get ready…..they were carrying their party wear with them…..

.

.

The boys came out in their ever-so-cool form…

Daya : ham tho sab log ready hai….ab inn ladkiyo ka kya karna hai…..

Abhi : dhirey bolo daya….unhoney sun liya tho gaye ham kaam se…

Sachin : but sir inn ladkiyo ko tayaar hone mai itna time kyu lagta hai…..

Kavin : sachin….kajal aachese tayaar hoti hai isliye tho tum apni nazare usspese hata nahi pate….(he said teasing him)

Dushyant : haa sachin…..issey puch lo…..he have a degree in waiting for his girlfriend….

Kavin : come on dushyant…aisha itna time nahi lagati…vo tho baaki ladkiyo k liye ruki hogi…..

Rajat :(raising an eyebrow) AISHA…hmmm….aur ab bata rahe ho….

Vivek : aapko ab pata chala….(chuckled) bad kavin…

Kavin : chup kar vivek…vo sir actually…..

Abhi : haa haa samaz gaye ham…

Vineet : sir baad mai issey party…..

Daya : sahi kaha vineet…..

Just then abhi's phone beeped…..

Abhi : (on phone) haa bolo raman…kya?..…kaha?…aacha…ummm aaj?...thik hai…..dekhte hai ham…kitney baje?…

N he disconnected the call…all the other boys having questioned faces n abhi tells the conversation…..

Abhi : raman…mera khabri…..keh raha tha ki juhu k kisi Shakimar Hotel mai aaj raat 8:30 k kareeb koi deal hone wali hai….shayad kuch gadbad hai…(A/N : I don't know do Shalimar hotel really exists or not…..it's just a name jo muze suja…)

Daya : tho chalo…chalte hai…..

Abhi : daya aisey hi kaisey jayenge…ladkiyo ka tho socho….they are so excited for this dinner together after soo many days…..

Daya : tho ab…..deal kaisi hai ye tho dekhna padega hi naa…usey bhi tho nahi ignore kar sakte….

Dushyant : sir girls won't mind agar hamney aaj ka plan postpone kiya tho….they will understand that we can't help it…..

Rajat : haa…..but fir bhi unhey bura tho lagega hi naa…

Kavin : agar ham unhey bina bataye jaake vo deal rok k aaye tho…unhey pata hi nahi chalega…

Pankaj : but ICT tho south Bombay mai hai….n juhu sub urban area mai hai…tho dono jagaha ham kaisey rahenge….

Abhi : ek kaam karte hai ham log Shalimar Hotel hi jate hai…..dinner k liye….

Sachin : haa sir yahi thik rahega…..ham deal bhi rok lenge n girls ka mood off bhi nahi hoga…

Vineet : but vo log doubt karenge…..venue kyu change kiya ye tho zaroor puchenge…..tab?

Vivek : umm…...ham aisa bol sakte hai ki ICT mai tho issey phele bhi ham log jaa chukey hai….so to try some new taste hamney Shalimar jaane ka decision liya…..

Daya : haa ye ho sakta hai…bas ladkiyo ko kuch bolna mat…..

Pankaj : sir aur ek doubt…agar unn dealers ne hamla kiya tho…unhey pata chal gaya ham log vahape hai tho…..

Kavin : unhey pata shayad nahi chalega…ham sab log party mood mai jayenge….they will lot doubt us…..

Dushyant : n sir agar unn ko pata chal gaya n unhnoney attack kiya bhi tho ham log kis liye hai…we can fight back…

Vivek : exactly…..mana k girls ko kuch malum nahi hoga….but we can be aleart…..unka koi bhi attack successful honese pehele hi ham unhey rok lenge…..

Rajat : haa sir….tho ham Shalimar hi jaa rahe hai….

Abhi : tho chalo…..guns fully load kar ke rakho…n extra bullets bhi carry karo…kya hoga ye ham nahi bata sakte…

Daya : n ladkiyo ko iski bhanak tak nahi lagni chahiye…unka party mood spoil nahi karna hai…..

All boys nodded n carried out the orders of their seniors…..

.

.

.

.

After almost 20 minutes all the girls came back…all were looking pretty in their attire…

Tarika : chalo lets go…..we are ready…..

Abhi : tarika n girls….ek chotasa change hai program mai…

Kajal : kya abhi sir…

Rajat : vo hamney kuch decide kiya hai…..

Purvi : don't tell me rajat aap ne dinner postpone karne ka decide kiya hai…

All the girl's looked at boys with 'really?' look…..

Kavin :(side hugged purvi) nope baby…..vo tho hamney bas venue change kiya…

Tasha : venue change kiya…par kyu?

Dushyant : vo hamne socha kyu naa kisi aur hotel jaate hai…..vaha ki bhi tho taste ka pata chale…..ICT tho ham already jaa chuke hai…

Shreya : n what is the changed venue?

Sachin : Shalimar hotel, juhu…..

Aisha : aacha kiya ye, dinner k baad ham log juhu beach pe bhi jayenge…..

Ruhi : haa ye sahi rahega…

Vivek : matlab tum logo ko koi problem nahi hai…great…. tho chale…

N all turned to move down….

Ishita : ruko….

All of them turned to her n boys got a bit tensed….

Kavin :(whispers to dushyant) yaar ye ishi ko kya hua…hamney jo bola usey convince nahi hua kya?

Dushyant :(whispers back) pata nahi….(aloud) kya hua ishita…..ab kyu roka…..bhook nahi lagi hai tuze…

Ishita : aisey kaisey nikal rahe hai sab…freedy sir n manisha bhabi tho abhi tak aye hi nahi…..n ACP sir n Salunkhe sir bhi tho nahi hai…

All boys gave a sigh of relief…..

Abhi : arey ishita vo ACP sir n Salunkhe sir tho ghar chale gaye….aaj pune se laute hai naa tho thodey thak gaye…..isliye aaram karne gaye….

Shreya : aisey kaisey chale gaye….apne roka nahi…

Daya : vo unhey rest karni thi…..isliye…..

Tarika : thik hai…..unhey rest karney dete hai…..

Pankaj :(looking at the enterance )lo freedy sir n manisha bhabi bhi aa gai…ab chalet hai naa….

Rajat : haa haa chalo…

N all of them started…they got in three cars n four bikes….n their night just began….

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _So done for today…._

 _Kya hoga Shalimar Hotel mai?_

 _Will the boys be successful in their mission?_

 _Ladkiyo se ye baat chupe reh sakti hai?_

 _Is it only a deal…..or anything serious waiting for the team?_

 _Kya hoga ?_

 _To know all this stay tuned…_

 _I'll try updating as soon as possible…..but pata nahi kab…._

 _So thanks to all those who reviewed…_

 _Till then…._

 _Keep writing…..keep smiling….._

 _Take care…._

 _Bye…_

 _Love you all…_


	4. Party day - part 2

_Hey all..._

 _This is the next update...aaj link laga tho socha likh hi du...a bit late naa...sorry for that..._

 _Well as everytime...this time also this is long enough to bore you guys..._

 _Lets see what happens in the hotel they entered to stop a deal, n Girls being unaware of it...how will Boys manage...or something more..._

 _Happy reading..._

* * *

 _ **Party day- 2**_

A cool breeze flowing from the mesmerising beach...

The soothing sound of the waves that are otherwise silent...

The elegant view of the city from the beach...only the lights visible as distinct stars...

N the pitch dark sky with lots of twinkles N the sweet... _Chanda Mama_...The Moon...

N the cherry on the cake...the dashing, dedicated, determined, n a big happy-go-lucky team cum family was present there...The view was more enhanced by the presence of this lovely people...

The team mates were also astonished by the beauty of the night nature...

" _Beautiful_ " was the only word that could escape their lips...

"Bohot aacha kiya jo venue change kar diya...this is simply supernatural... unbelievable..." Tasha said looking at the big ocean...

The others then turned to look the hotel... it was more like a royal palace...a place where anyone can feel being on cloud 9...

"This hotel...it's looking like a real great place from the history...where the kings used to have all luxuries..." Purvi said stepping a bit towards the hotel...

"Really the idea is fab...aisa nazara har roz dekhneko nahi milta..." Ishita looked all around n then at the Boys ...

"Tuze pasand aaya ...bohot aacha hua..." Kavin came n side hugged her...

"How can I help you sir?" one of the Attendant of the hotel came forward...

"Can we have a table arranged for 19-20 people..." Abhi asked...

"Sure sir...plz come in..." the Attendant guided them inside...

They entered looking around the royalty of the place...the hotel's name was truly justified...

Soon the Attendant allotted them their table...n they all settled...

"Anything else sir?" The Attendant said politely...

"Umm...not many people are around...any specific reason?" Shreya asked as she observed that...

"No specific reason ma'am ...actually there was a commercial get together here few hours ago...so the whole hotel was booked...but it ended at around 7...so after that the guests who arrived are this one...before that who so ever came...we had to disappoint them...but we were also helpless..." the Attendant explained...

"Hmm happens sometimes...can you please take the order..." Daya said...

"Itni bhi kya jaldi hai...thodi der baad place karte hai naa. ..." Ruhi said...

"Arey order deke rakhte hai...time tho as it is lagne wala hai..." Vivek said...

"But it's just 7:45...Tho itni jaldi kyu..." Kajal said

"Haa naa ...come on will go for a dance..."Ishita said...

"Arey jaayenge naa. ...but pehele dinner...bohot bhook lagi hai yaar..." Dushyant tried to convince her...

"Girls I think he is right...pehele khana kha lete hai...then baki ki baate karte hai..." Tarika agreed to the Boys ...

"See ham sab karenge...but ek baar dinner ho jaye...uske baad...plz..."Vinu requested...

N finally all of them agreed to it...n placing the order that sat chit chatting...

The clock showed it's 8 o'clock...

"8 baj gaye...aadha ghanta bacha hai unlogo ko aane mai..." Abhi whispered to Daya...

"Boss muze lagta hai hamey ladkiyo ko ye baat batani chahiye...agar baad mai pata chalega tho kaccha chaba jayengi hamey..."Daya also reduced his tone to the same volume...

"But unka party mood off ho jaiga...n if by chance unhoney apni deal ka plan cancel kar diya...aur yaha aaye hi nahi...Tho aur zyada problem hogi...better ladkiyo ko kuch pata hi naa chale..." Abhi looked at him...

"Agar aisa hai naa...Tho mai pray karunga ki yaha koi deal ho hi naa ... .." Daya replied...

"Abhi...Daya...kya kar rahe ho tum dono...mainey kuch pucha..." Tarika called out Abhi...

"Jii...boliye naa Tarika ji...sorry vo hamney suna nahi..." Abhi waved off all other thoughts n looked at her with a smile...

"Ham zara hotel ghum k aana chahate hai...ham jaake aaye?" Shreya asked...

"Haa jao jao...dekh lo...hamney kab mana kiya..."Daya smiled... _n mana karena bhi nahi hai..._

"Tho Girls let's move...kahana aane k baad hamey bata dena..." Purvi got up from her place...

"Tum log bhi chalo naa ... ..." Ruhi said...

"Haa haa chalo..." Pankaj got up from his place...

" Pankaj...Ruk Jaa Tu...Ladkiyo ko Jane De ...Let Them Enjoy..." Kavin said stressing each n every word...

"Girls tum log hi jao ... ..ham sab yahi hai..." Dushyant said holding Pankaj's hand...

" ok so just beep us when the dinner arrives..." Kajal said

"Hey...hamare aane tak khana khatam mat karna..." Aisha warned them...

"Arey jaldi jao ...vo dekho Ishu n Tasha dono tho chaley bhi gaye..." Rajat remarked...

" n zyada dur mat jana..." Sachin added

"Ham bacchay nahi hai...still bye...chaliye bhabi..." Tarika said as the Girls moved out...

"Tumhey akal nahi hai...uske sath jaa rahe the..." Dushyant scolded him...

"Arey bhale ham yaha dinner k liye aaye ho...but ye bhi tho hai naa ki hamey yaha koi deal hone nahi deni hai..." Vivek reminded him...

"But sir(he looked at Abhi n Daya) vo deal tho 8:30 ko honey wali hai naa...Tho ham abhi se kya kare..." Pankaj asked...

"Yaar Pankaj...time dekho...8:07...sirf kuch minutes bachey hai...aur Agar ussey pehele hi vo log aa gaye tho..." Abhi said...

" aur nahi tho kya...Pankaj hamey sirf dhyan rakhna nahi hai...balki alert bhi rehena hai..." Daya glanced the surroundings...

Soon they all were on duty mode ...carefully eying all the things around them...searching any suspicious thing...but nothing was found...

8:25

The dinner arrived...

They soon called all the Girls...n the Girls took their places...

The dinner began with another round of chit chat...

"Vaisey mai tum sab se naraz hu..." Tasha said munching her bite...

"Arey hamney kya kiya Tasha...hamse kyu naraz ho?" Freddy asked her...

" sir aapse nahi...baaaki sab se..."Tasha said...

"Oye. ...bolna kya chahati hai tu?" Shreya asked her...

"Subaha sab ne mera throw ball karke rakha tha...yahase vaha...vahase yaha...bas ghumarahe the muze...pagalo ki taraha pura beauro ghum rahi thi mai...but what the result was...muze kahi pe bhi koi jagaha nahi mili..." Tasha huffed...

"Mainey tuze pehelehi bola tha...galti hamari hai nahi..." Aisha said

"Aur tuney kya kam pareshan kiya hamey..." Daya asked... "haddi bane ghum rahi thi..."he finished...

"N jab tu janti thi...Tho disturb kiya hi kyu? " Sachin spoke up...

"Waah waah ...files lene store room jau...ye bhi meri hi galti hai...hai naa sir..." she said...

"Forget it guys...chod naa ab...ye kya ghatiya sa topic leke baith gai..." Ishita was frustrated...

"Aur nahi tho kya...change the topic yaar..." Purvi said ...

" Hey kal shopping k liye jana hai...remember Girls..." Tarika reminded...

"Purvi tune list bana li hai naa? " Manisha bhabi asked...

"Haa bhabi...hamney milke banai hai..." Ruhi said...

"Matlab kal beauro thodasa normal hoga...finally!" Kavin exclaimed...

"You exclaimed a bit louder than needed..." Vivek whisperd in his ears...

Now Kavin looked around in horror... _oops what the hell I did..._ he mentally scolded himself...

"I think Abhi ne tum logo ko asli baat batai nahi hai..." Tarika looked at Abhi...

" haa vo darasal...vo batneka time hi nahi mila..." Abhi hesitated...

"Tho ab bata dijiye..." Shreya said

"Kya baat hai sir...koi pareshani..." Dushyant had all a tensed face... _Girls k looks se lagata hai bohot badi aafat aaney wali hai..._

"Haa...vo ACP sir ne kal ka din leave di hai...agar koi case report nahi hota tho hamey chutti..." Abhi said...

"Tho ismai problem kya hai sir..." Rajat said...

"Problem ye hai Rajat...ki kal chutti hogi par ham ghar pe nahi jaa sakte...we have to help the Girls out in shopping..." Daya completed...

" _WHAT!_ " other Boys exclaimed...

"But ham kya karenge vaha jaa ke..." Vivek said... _kyu hamey shantise jeene nahi deti ye Ladkiya!..._

" exactly...hamara kya kaam...hamarey Tho suits ready hai naa...kal jo bhi hai...vo sab Girls ko hi tho dekhna hoga...ham kyu jaye..."Sachin said...

"Arey. ...chalna Tho tum sab ko padega...hamara bhi tho koi kaam nahi hai vaha pe...still ham jaa rahe hai naaa..." Tasha said ...

"But karenge kya vaha jaake...ussey aacha ham log ghar mai thodasa aaram kar lenge..." Dushyant suggested...

"Dushu ...come on yaar...ghar mai akela hoga...it's better to spend more n more time with others yaar...tu chal raha hai...bol manzoor..." Ishita asked...

He sighed... _no_ _other option left_...

"Thik hai...Manzoor..." he said...

"baki sab ko koi problem ?" Kajal looked at others

"nahi...nahi tho..." Sachin replied... _hogi bhi tho kisey bataye!_...

"tho decided that ham log kal jaa rahe hai shopping k liye..." Shreya declared

N all continued their dinner...

Abhi looked at his watch... _8:50, aur abhi tak tak koi nahi aaya!_...

He looked at Daya n then at other Boys , signalling them about the time...

"Lagata hai boss aaj ki deal cancelled..." Daya mummered

"hmm...shayad..." Abhi replied...

"jaldi khalo sab...muze beach pe jana hai..." Aisha said

"ussey pehele ham dance floor pe jayenge, see its calling us..." Ishita said...

"arey pehele khana tho khatam karo, baad mai dekhte hai..." Manisha said...

N so they hurriedly completely their dinner...n the Girls moved to wash their hands...

"sir...abhi tak tho kuch bhi nahi hua..." Sachin said

"shayad unhey pata chal gaya ham log yaha aane wale hai...isliye vo nahi aaye..." Freddy said

"r we suppose to wait back sir...yaa nikley yahase?" Dushyant asked Abhi

"hmm...inn ladkiyo ka dance vagara ho jaye phir nikalte hai...tab taka as paas nazar rakho..." Abhi said...

.

.

.

After 10 minutes...

 _There entered a man wearing a black coat n a hat...with that a black glares n a heavy beard...n a briefcase in his hand_

He was suspicious ...the Boys quickly noticed him...

 _He removed to a adjacent table n settled down...kept the briefcase on the table n opened it..._

 _He removed a laptop out of it...n then started working on it..._

"sir...ye aadmi bohot ajeeb hai...raat ko koi glares lagata hai bhala..." Rajat said eying the new comer...

"baat tho sahi hai tum logoki, dekhte hai aur kya kya karta hai..." Daya said...

N all were keeping an eye over him one by one...

.

.

.

After 15 minutes

 _The man finished his part of coffee he ordered...closed his briefcase n moved out...without even looking at the Boys ..._

"arey, ye tho chala gaya aisey hi..." Vivek said...

"matlab ye yaha koi deal karne aaya hi nahi tha...khamakha ham sab pareshan ho gaye..." Kavin relaxed a bit...

"unn logone deal ka plan cancle kiya hoga, aacha hua..." Sachin said...

" tho kya sir ham bhi nikle...beach pe jake maze karne hai..." Pankaj said...

"haa jate hai...(looked around)but ye Ladkiya kaha reh gai?" Daya said...

"aati hi hongi sir..." Dushyant said...but was not able to complete as they heard a voice...

" _KAISEY HO SAB...OFFICERS!"_

They all turned in the direction of the voice...

"pehechana muze...hahahah...mai tho yaha tum logo k liye aaya hu, sirf tum logo k liye..." the man standing in front said eying them angrily...

He was indeed dangerous...a tall n healty man, well built n a deadly brain... all wicked intensions were clearly visible in his eyes...

" _Zuber!_ " the Boys exclaimed...

"sahi pehechana...manna padega...aap sab ki yaddash aachi hai..." he said laughing loudly

"tumhey bhulenge kaisey...kaand bhi tho aisey hi kiye hai tumney ki tumhey bhul nahi sakte..." Abhi said bitting his anger

"arey Senior Inspector Abhijeet...apney gussey pe kaabu rakhana sikh lo...kyu ki vo kaam nahi aayega tumharey..." Zuber said signalling something to the members present in the hotel...

There were around 2o people present there in the hotel other than the team...

It didn't took a minute for the Boys to realise that those all were the men of Zuber...

Boys hands slowly moved to remove their guns...but unfortunately Zuber saw it...

" no no no...aisi galti bhi mat karna...apni guns ka istamal karne ka bhi mat sochana...(to his goan) lelo sab ki guns...chalaki ki tho 10 seconds mai tum sab ki laashe yaha milengi..." Zuber warned them...n his men collected the guns...

"chahte kya ho tum?" Daya asked...

"vahi jo tum logone mere sath kiya tha...ab vo tumharey sath hoga..." Zuber said...

"matlab..." Freddy asked...

"tum logo jaante ho sab...(he looked at his hands)inhi hatho se, meri vajahase meri Mahera(he turned teary, but next moment his eyes were burning in revenge) tum logo ki vajase meri Mahera iss duniya mai nahi hai...khudse bhi zyada pyaar karta tha mai ussey...par mere hi hatho se chali hui goli uski jaan legai, vo bhi sirf tum logo ki vajahase..." he said n pushed the glassed from the table down...making them crash into pieces...

"hamari vajahase kuch nahi hua...galti tumhari hi thi..." Kavin said angrily

"haa...hamney tumhey bola tha sidhi tareekese surrender kar do...par nahi, manna tho tumey tha nahi..." Dushyant said...

"aur tumhari goli usey lagi, hamney usey bich mai aane ko nahi bola tha..." Vivek said...

"aur vaisey bhi...vo bhi kaha dudh ki dhuli thi...head quarters k computers hack kiye the usney...tum jaisey terrorist ki help karne k liye..." Rajat said...

"bohot aacha laga naa tum logoko ki Mahera mar gai...ab yahi sukun muze milega..." he laughed evily...

"kehena kya chahate ho tum?" Vinu asked

"batata hu...batata hu...itni bhi kya jaldi hai...par ussey pehele kisise milana chahta hu..." he laughed n then signalled his man...

There entered a goan, dragging another man...that man was badly injured...it was clearly visible that he was been harassed a lot...

" _Raman!_ " Abhi said in disbelief...

"haa...tumhara khabri Raman...(patted Raman's cheeks) bechara...isey pata chal gaya tha ki mai jail se bhag chukka hu, aur apna badla lene k liye puri tarahase tayyar hu...aur ye tumhey batane hi wala tha...but pakda gaya...tho mainey socha kyu naa isey hi apna hatiyaar bana lu..." Zuber completed

Now it was crystal clear for the Boys ... _that was a trap!_...n now they r caught in it... _but Girls! Kaha hai vo_...

The Boys looked around...n they only wished that Girls should not come in this scene...

"kya soch rahe ho...bhagne ka koi option nahi hai...hotel is completely under my possession, kuch nahi kar sakte tum..."Zuber said

"bachoge tho tum bilkul nahi Zuber..." Sachin said

"dekhte hai kaun bachega...aur kaun nahi..." Zuber turned the other side...

Minutes later...

"chaliye sab log...hamara ho gaya..." Tarika came tho them with Shreya n bhabi...

Soon the three stopped to see the situation of the hall...

Zuber looked at the three...head to toe...n soon a evil smirk appeared on his face...

Boys almost skipped a beat... _o god, ab kya kare?_...

"ye...ye bhi tum logo k sath hai?" Zuber asked being happy...

"haa boss...ye bhi inke sath aai hai...aur bhi hai..." there came a voice, n the team was surprised to see the Attendant

"tum bhi iss sab mai mile hue ho?" Pankaj frowned...

"ji sir...behen ki maut ka badla jo lena tha..." the Attendant grinned...n then took the guns present there...

"ye kya ho raha hai yaha..." Manisha asked

"kuch nahi ji...bas aapko lift dene chala aaya...(looking at his men)madam ko sahi jagaha pohochana..." Zuber said

"Zuber...you are crossing your limits..." Abhi warned him...

Zuber ignored him, took out a revolver from his pocket, loaded it fully...n then looked at the team...

"hmm...so ismai 6 goliya hai...aur ab yaha tum(counted them) tum 13 log ho...so..." he moved behind the three ladies there... "so mai tum maise kisi ek k hath mai gun dunga...you have to shoot the person i say..." Zuber completed...

" _WHAT!_ " they exclaimed...

"n tumhey lagta hai in any case we are gona listen yours..." Dushyant was red in anger

"karna padega, otherwise tumharey samney inn teenoko mai mar dunga...aur tum kuch nahi kar paoge..." Zuber yelled out...

"Zuber tum jo ye kar rahe ho vo galat hai..." Rajat said...

"tumhey agar ye manzoor nahi hai...tho thik hai maar deta hu mai inhey..." Zuber said loading his gun...

Shreya tried to attack him back...but he held her hands...she couldn't escape...

"muze pasand nahi...kisine mere samney hoshiyari ki hui...anjam bura hota hai uska..." Zuber said angrily...

"ye tumhari galat faimi hai ki jo tum bologe vo hoga..." Shreya said...

"baazi mere hathomai hai...(to the Boys )meri baat manne ko tayyar ho...yaa issey maar du..." he pointed the gun on Shreyas head...

"nahi...usey kuch mat karna...plz...(he looked at other Boys helpless n they also nodded 'yes')ham tayyar hai..." Daya instantly said...

"Daya ye kya bol rahe ho tum...iski koi bhi baat manne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..." Tarika said

"Tarika...iss waqt aur koi option nahi hai..." Abhi said... "ham sab tayyar hai...bolo kya karna hoga..."

"good...(he left Shreyas hand...) tho mainey bohot suna hai CID k best friends k baaremai...tho kyu naa ek best friend dusre ko maare...kya kehete ho..." Zuber smiled wickedly...

Dushyant clunched his fist tightly n was about to say something but Kavin stopped him...

Zuber looked at all of them...n then said "Rajat ji...mainey suna aaj aap ka best friend party dene wala tha...aur usi k liye aap sab yaha aaye ho...hai naa vineet ji..."

"tumse matlab..." Vinu said

"o ho, naraz mat ho...vaisey party kis khushi mai thi? (Vinu glared him) thik hai mat bataiye...par (he handed the revolver to him) pehela maan aap ka...chalaiye Rajat ji pe goli(all Boys were terrified)...otherwise " he laughed as he again pointed the gun on Shreya...

Vineet was completely shattered... _bhagwan kabhi aisi situation kisi dushman pe bhi naa laye...apney haatho se apney hi dost pe goli chalneki naubat aai hai, aur agar nahi chalai tho vaha Shreya...issey tho aacha hai mai khud mar jau..._

" soch kya rahe ho vineet...shoot me..." Rajat said being more strong...

"kya bol rahe ho Rajat...pagal ho gai ho...mai aisa kuch nahi kar sakta..."Vinu turned other side...

"karna padega...aur haa, goli straight heart mai marna...dil tutna chahiye..."Zuber was enjoying the situation...

"issey aacha tho mai khud ko mar du" he said pointing the gun on his head...

"stop their Vinu..." Vivek yelled out...

"thik hai...maar lo apney aap ko...par uske baad...Rajat yaa inmaise koi bhi nahi bachega...samze..." Zuber said...

"Vinu pagalpan mat kar, close ur eyes n shoot..." Rajat said...

Vinu looked at Abhi n Daya...both turned around to hide their tears...

Zuber was irritated due to this delaying...so he went up to Vinu, n adjusted his hands pointing Rajat...n then came two steps behind...

"ab maaro..." he ordered...

Vinu just closed his eyes, tears escaped his eyes...N...

.

.

.

A complete black out...the lights of the place were gone...no one can see anything...

.

.

.

N then they hears consecutive 12 gun shoots...

.

.

.

A terrible silence ran through the hotel...

.

.

.

In next 5 minutes the lights were back...

Zuber was standing in centre...he didn't moved a inch in those minutes...

As he looked around...he was a bit surprised... _All The Boys Were Fine N The Three Girls Were Now Standing With Them Glaring Him_...

"kya! Tum logo ko goli nahi lagi tho kisey lagi?" he said thinking a lot...

" _Tumharey Chamcho Ko..._ "

He heard a voice, soon he realised that someone was pointing the gun on him...

He tried to turn n grab the gun...but failed as the person there was ready for his this move, n as soon as he turned the person threw the pepper in his eyes...

Zubers eyes started burning badly...n he dropped his gun down...

The others looked at who it was...

" _Ishita ..._ "they sighed in relief...

The left over few goans tried to attack...but couldn't move as the rest of the Girls were already behind them...

The Attendant tried to take one of the guns n get control over the situation, but he felt a gun on his neck...

"kyu Attendant ji...itni saari guns mai se ek gun choose kar rahe ho...kaho tho mai madat kar du..." Tasha said as she grabbed the guns from him

"tumhey kya laga...itna aasan hai CID ko khatam karna..." Purvi said as she freed Raman from the goans capture...

"tumhara plan...flop!" Aisha said...n then smiled...

Zuber stood up smearing his eyes...he grabbed a glass of water n splashed the water in his eyes...that's when the burning reduced a bit...he then looked at Ishita angrily...

"tumhari itni himmat..." Zuber said glaring her...

"aakhe nikal ke haath mai de dungi agar aisey dekha tho...(she held his collar) himmat ki baat tho tum karo hi mat...shobha nahi deta tum jaisey phatoo ko..." she was angry...

"ab tum logo ko invitation du...phek do apni guns, aur chalo..." Ruhi said pushing the goan ahead...

Soon all the other goans n Attendant were tied by Ruhi n Kajal...

"tum log bachoge nahi..." Zuber held Ishita's both the hands,that were on his collar n was about to twist them n grab the gun...but couldn't succeed...

There came Shreya, she slapped him soo harder that for seconds he lost his senses...

"hamey bhi pasand nahi...kisine hamare samney hoshiyari ki hui...anjam bura hota hai uska...same like this..." n she punched him...

He fell down in front of Ishita ...she bend down on her knees...

*chuckled*"bohot bura hua naa...bas do hi thappad...aur yaha around 20 people present...ye tho bohot naainsafi hai hamare sath...(she pulled him up on his legs) hisab barabar karna padega naa..." she said punching him harder...

He then trembled, but Kajal saved him from falling...

"bechara...donone maara naa...(he nodded yes...) tho mai kyu pichey rahu..." she smirked him...and slapped him...

There he was...in front of Aisha...there she clunched her fists n then smiled sweetly...but next moment those expressions changed to angry one...

"bohot dinose haath saaf nahi kiya hai...aaj jaake mauka mila hai..." n she punched him three four times...

She stopped n moved out...but Tarika came from behind

"Im Dr Tarika...vaisey tho murdoka ilaz karti hu...aaj tumhara try karungi..." n he even receives tight slaps from her too...

N she leaves...

He tries to stand on both his legs...his anger reached its peak...he roared out in anger...n then said glaring each n everyone of them...

"ye thappad aur maar bhari padegi tumhey..." he warned them...

"jaan jaye pat akad naa jaye, kyu?" Purvi came to him... "Abhi bhi tumhey lagta hai tum kuch karneke layak bachoge...iske baad bhi..." she said hitting him hard on his shoulder...

He cried in pain, as he landed on ground...he was breathing heavily...those punches n slaps n the last hit...it did made him start bleeding...

He somehow looked up...when he found Ruhi standing in front...eying him with anger...

She held his hairs n lifted his head up...

"tumhey kya laga...tum kisi ek k hath mai gun saup doge aur dara dhamkake uske haath se dusroko maar doge...aur baaki sab kuch nahi karenge..." she said as she banged his head with the ground... "pagal ho tum, jo aisa kuch socha..."

"bas Girls...enough...aur mat maaro usey..." Manisha said as she pulled Ruhi away from him...

All the Girls then turned to the other side, he got up holding his head...n saw a gun lying around...he grabbed it n pointed it on Ishita ...he was about to shoot when someone kicked him from behind...

He fell on ground n looked at who it was...it was Tasha...she took away the gun from him...

"kuttey ki dum tedhi ki tedhi hi reheti hai...tum sudhroge nahi janti thi mai..." she held his collar... "puri tayyari karke aai hu mai...(they heard a syrun)lo aa gai tumhari shamat...ab yahase directly tumharey sasural...jail..." she then left his collar n stood away...

.

.

.

The Mumbai police came in...

"sir aap log...aap sab thik tho hai naa..." the Inspector who came in asked the team

"haa ham sab tho thik hai...but ye(glaring Zuber) leke jao isey...aur aachi kahtirdari karna...(pointing other goans)aur unki bhi..." Abhi said

"aur haa...kuch gundoko goliya bhi lagi hai...almost sab zinda tho hai...bas jaldi se jaldi hospital leke jao unhey..." Purvi said

"thik maam...(to havaldar) ek ek ka aachese khayal rakhana..." saying so Inspector moved out with Zuber n co...

The hotels staff came on from inside the hotel...

"we are very sorry sir...itna sab ho raha tha par ham aage nahi aaye...but ham sabko unhoney dhamki de rakhi thi..." said the manager...

"aacha kiya jo aage nahi aaye...varna tum sabki jaan ko khatra ho jata..." Daya said patting his back...

"n m really very sorry sir...muze aapko jhoot batana hi nahi chahiye tha...but..." Raman said getting teary...

"Raman...koi baat nahi...ham samaz sakte hai...aur aacha kiya jo bataya...varna ye Zuber kabhi hamare hatho mai aata hi nahi..." Abhi said

N soon the hotel management assured that they will take of Raman, as a apologise to the mishap...

.

.

.

There was only the sound of waves that filled the air...

All on them were sitting on the cold sand, the air that was blowing, was very much relieving n soothing...

Well it can be said so...coz till now no Girls said anything about it...

"muze abhi tak nahi samza, tumharey paas guns aai kahase..." Pankaj said out loud, as he was tired of thinking about that...

The Girls looked at him then looked at each other...n just smiled...

"tum has kyu rahi ho...bolo tumharey paas guns kahase aai?" Abhi also asked...

Girls smiled more on this, n then started narrating...

.

.

.

 _Girls were in the washroom, all were getting ready, that's when Tashas phone rang, she smiled and answered the call..._

" _hey Saru darling...aaj kaisey yaad aa gai meri...i mean jab se tumney spying band ki hai, uske baad aaj call kiya hai..." Tasha said on the call..._

" _Tasha baat hi kuch aisi hai...bohot badi problem mai pad sakte ho tum log..." Saru said...her voice was panicked one..._

" _ek second...(she called all the Girls n then kept the phone on speaker) haa bol...problem kaisi?" Tasha asked..._

" _Raman is captured...by Zuber, the terrorist..." Saru said_

" _Raman...Abhi sir ka khabri naa?" Ishita asked..._

" _is this Ishita ?" Saru asked...n Ishita smiled_

" _nice memory...haa Ishu hi hai vo...but tu bata ye vahi hai naa...n tuze kaisey pata?" Tasha asked_

" _means sab log hai vahape...great...haa tho vo actually Raman mera dewar hai...kal se ghar nahi aaya so usey dhundney k liye apne aadmi kaam pe laga diye...uski room mai gai tho ek chit mili...usmai Zuber jail se bhaga hai n he is planning to attack the team to take revenge aisa likha tha..."Saru explained_

" _matlab shayad Raman ko pata tha ki kabhi bhi usey koi pakad sakta hai...n isliye usney vo chit likhi..." Purvi said_

" _haa Purvi...n aab pata chala ki vo Zuber ne hi usey..." Saru sighed_

" _matlab hamey jaldise jaldi Raman ko bachana hoga..." Aisha said..._

" _hey i didn't recognised that voice, kaun hai vo?" Saru asked..._

" _exactly kaisey pehechanogi...uske liye contact mai rehena padta hai..." Kajal taunted..._

" _i can understand ur taunts Kajal...but ab batao vo kaun hai?" Saru said_

" _im Aisha...joined months ago..."Aisha said_

" _aur kuch pata chala..."Shreya asked_

" _haa, unka plan aaj execute karne wale hai vo log...bus itna hi pata chala..." Saru said_

" _matlab aaj ham honge uske target pe..." Tarika said..._

" _ham dekhte hai Saru , n Raman bhi sahi se ghar pohoch jaiga...dont worry..." Tasha said_

" _Raman aayega iske baaremai koi doubt nahi hai...tum log safe rehena...take care..." Saru said_

" _sure bye" all Girls said_

" _bye" Saru said n hung up the call..._

" _hamey sabko batana chahiye..." Tarika said_

" _umm, mai batake aati hu..." saying so Ruhi moved out..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _She was about to enter in there, but stopped as she heard the Boys convo...Abhi told about Ramans call...n then their discussion..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ruhi came back to Girls n told them what she heard..._

" _ye ladke bhi naa..." Shreya sighed_

" _i think hamey unhey iss ke baaremai nahi batana chahiye..."Tasha said_

" _haa...aaj kuch tufani karte hai..." Ishita jumped from her seat_

" _maza tho aayega...but we have to be aleart also..."Aisha added_

" _we have that much confidence on ourself that we can bring back the things to normal...what say Girls..." Purvi asked_

" _of cource, muze maza aayega..."Kajal shared a hi-5 with her..._

" _tho lets see..."Shreya said as the Girls discussed more about their plan n then got ready with guns n all...then they moved out..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _In the hotel when they went to have a round, they were inspecting each n every corner of the hotel..._

" _aisey kaisey ho sakta hai...iss hotel mai staff nahi hai kya?" Aisha said as they were moving through the hotel_

" _and even the people who are sitting as guests...sare normal nahi hai...they were looking horrible..." Ruhi said as they continued searching..._

" _ladkiyo tum kis baaremai baat kar rahi ho?" Manisha asked being clueless_

" _vo bhabi..." n Tarika narrated the whole thing..._

" _isliye ham ye sab kar rahe hai..."Kajal said..._

 _Soon they located many things...like ways joining the different room n the dinner hall...even where the electric connection was there..._

 _They then returned to their table for dinner..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _After dinner..._

" _Raman ne tho kaha tha 8:30 baje tak aane ko...abhi tak kuch nahi hua hai..." Ruhi said_

" _i think abhi time hai..." Purvi said_

" _haa shayad late aake hamey chaukana chahte ho..."Kajal said_

" _vo sab chodo...ab ham bahar nahi jaa rahe, coz vo Zuber aaj hi attack karega..." Tasha said as she pulled out her gun_

" _guns ready rakhana sab...kabhi bhi zaroorat pad sakti hai uski..." Ishita said..._

 _N all the Girls then prepared themselves for any attack..._

 _After around 10 minutes they heard noise of crashing of glass...(guys remember Zuber crashed the glasses)_

" _ye kaisi aavaj hai?" Aisha asked_

" _its the bugal to start the war..." Tasha smirked..._

" _i think ham sab ek sath naa jaye tho hi aacha hoga...let few of us move in...we will take the judgement of the situation and then will take steps..." Ishita said_

" _i think she is right...me n Tarika ham aage jate hai...tum log sab manage kar lena agar zaroorat pede tho..." Shreya said..._

" _Shreya...tum gun leke jaogi tho usey shayad pata chal jaye..."Kajal said_

" _haa ho sakta hai...ham nahi lejate..." Tarika said handing her gun to Kajal_

" _mai bhi aati hu tumharey sath" Manisha said_

" _nahi bhabi...vaha khatra hai..."Ruhi stopped her_

" _tum log jaa rahe ho naa...tho mai bhi aa rahi hu...n no arguments..._

" _thik hai bhahi...but sambhal k jaana..." Purvi said_

 _N the three of them moved out..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Here inside..._

 _The Girls were hiding inside n listening the convo..._

 _Soon they moved in n decided a plan..._

" _Vinu ko gun di hai Rajat sir pe goli chala ne k liye...jaldi kuch karna hoga..." Ruhi was panicked_

" _haa...apni positions lelo... jaha bhi honge vahase do do gundoko injure karna hai...n together..."Tasha said_

" _haa...mai light ka connection nikal dungi...then after in a minute ull injure them..."Aisha said_

" _yes, then ham sab unn gundoke pichey jaynge jo bachey honge..."Purvi said_

" _n then mai firse lights lagake aa jaungi..."Tasha said..._

" _thik hai...ready Girls..." Kajal asked..._

 _All got ready n moved to execute their plan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _N as per planned..._

 _They cut off the power supply, n then fired the guns to 12 goans...2 goans each..._

 _Till then taking advantage of the dark, Shreya Tarika n Manisha went towards the Boys , Shreya threw the gun from Vinus hands, n then they stood together..._

 _N then after that, Tasha plugged in the supply, n lights were back..._

.

.

.

"matlab tum logoko sab pata tha...still hamey kuch bataya nahi!...great..." Dushyant said giving a unbelievable look, n then turned the other side...

"aisey bol rahe ho jaise tumne hamse kuch chupaya nahi..."There it comes, a instant argue by his dear Ishita...

"chodo ab vo sab...but we are really very sorry..." Kavin apologised

"maaf tho kab ka kardiya hamney..."Kajal said

"sach!...thank god..."Vinu took a sigh of relief

"u are not included in it Vinu..." Ruhi glared him

"n why so?" he looked worried

"kya karne jaa rahe tum...socha nahi ek baar bhi kisi bhi baaremai...bas jo maan mai aaya vo karne chale...agar galtise goli chut jati aur kisiko kuch ho jata tho...tumhey kuch ho jata tho..." she was yelling at him...n at last turned teary...

"haa naa...agar Aisha ne ek second bhi deri kar di hoti plug nikalne mai...tho..."Purvi gulpped in horror n looked at Rajat...

Rajat smiled n hugged her...

"sorry Ruhi...sorry Rajat..." Vinu looked down...

"arey sab jante hai...tumney gun nahi point ki mere upar...vo tho uss Zuber ne jaan buj k kiya tha..."Rajat smiled

"bas ho gaya ab...gaya vo Zuber, ab ye rona dhona band karo..." Aisha said

"aur nahi tho kya...kitna emotional ho jate ho yaar tum log..."Tasha joined them

"but kuch bhi ho...mai tho daar hi gaya tha...but ab thik lag raha hai..." Pankaj said...

"really Girls...tum logoko agar aaj sab pata nahi hota tho pata nahi kya hota..."Daya said...

"hmm...sahi baat hai sir..." Vivek n Kavin agreed...

Soon all of them had their icecream as they discussed more about it...

.

.

.

* * *

 _So here it ends_

 _Hell big naa...n no specific couple moments, I know...but that was need of this chapter...thodasa violence bhi tho...n yaa, the story was suoppose to be 3-4 chapters long...but ab tak tho 4 chapters ho chuke hai still no way towards the climax...So yes this will gona have more chapters here in..._

 _N yes don't miss out the coming chapters...lots if fun is waiting up...coz...coz there is coming up RajVi's marriage n its functions..._

 _So just stay tuned..._

 _Updates will try to do soon..._

 _Till then take care..._

 _Keep reading...keep smiling..._

 _Bye..._

 _Love you all..._


	5. Shopping!

_**Hey all.**_

 _ **Here I'm again.**_

 _ **Short chapter and filler too but funs on its way.**_

 **I'll try to update on regular bases. (Sorry for any mistakes I didn't read it)**

 _ **Enjoy reading...**_

* * *

 ** _Shopping!_**

"How's this one?"

Purvi asked as she came out of the trial room. Tarika, Shreya, manisha bhabi and Ruhi looked at her and smiled

"You sure your name is purvi and not pari!" Ruhi laughed

"Shut up idiot. Don't butter me." She blushed

"Gosh! Did she just blushed" shreya laughed.

"Enough! Purvi bohot aachi lag rahi ho tum. Maroon colour suits you too much." Tarika said.

"Thanks tarika." She replied.

Soon the five of them collected all their stuff and exited the store.

"Ye lijiye" tarika said as he handed her three bags to abhi.

His mouth dropped as he looked at the big bags.

"Ye kya hai tarika ji. Itni saari bags. Pura ka pure store kharida hai kya?" Abhi exclaimed

"Stop exaggerating bhai. Meri shadi hai. So ur sab tho kuch bhi nahi hai." Purvi replied.

"tum ladkiya kabhi nahi sudhrogi." Daya sighed.

"Umm next jewellery shop chale?" Ruhi asked.

"Abhi bhi kuch baki hai! Pura mall kyu nahi leleti him log" vinu said sarcastically

"That's actually a nice idea. What say girls?" Shreya said.

"Vo mazak kar raha hai. Pls don't take it seriously. Ab jaldi chalo. I'm already tired as hell." Rajat said.

Freddie whispers to vinu"Vinu tu chup kar, aisey baate mazak mai bhi nahi karte ye aurte inn batonko seriously leti hai." Vinu just nodded.

"So next stop jewellery store." The girls headed towards the store and the boys sighed and followed them.

.

.

.

.

"Ghagra gets too heavy. It's difficult to carry." Ishita cried as they entered the store.

"Can't help ishi, shadi k functions mai you can't wear casual t-shirts or formals." Kajal sighed.

"Mera bas chale tho mai shirt and jeans mai hi jao" aisha added

"Ughhh...it's soo confusing." Ishita growled

"And uparse boys are of no use. Bas ek jagaha khada reh k hamara mazak bana rahe honge." Aisha said

"Should we ask for help. They can help choosing the dress." Kajal suggested.

"Won't help. Dishu has zero knowledge in fashon" ishita disagreed

"So dose kavin. He might be good at men's wear but completely dumb at ladies wear." Aisha seconded.

"So that leaves three of us to it." Kajal declared.

"Btw where's tasha? " she asked.

"I have no idea. She said she had something important to do. And she just ran off." Aisha answered.

"She might be a little pissed at you though." Ishita told aisha.

"And why do?" Aisha asked.

"Well you did say she can't find a bf. Didn't you?" Ishita said

"And you really feel tasha will keep that in mind." Aisha laughed.

" trust me she can never do that. " Ishita and kajal joined her.

"So what are you taking."

N they continued their shopping.

.

.

.

.

"This is basically a tourcher. I mean seriously 2 hours for only one dress." Kavin groaned in frustration

" Ye tho bas shurvat hai. I just wish ye pura din na laga de." Sachin sighed.

"Hamara kya. Hamey bhi tho suits lene hai naa?" Dushyant

"Arey haa abhi sir ne bola hai he is giving all our measurements to his Taylor so vo hamare suits banayega." Sachin informed.

"Chalo kuch tho kaam kam hua." Kavin chuckled.

"Ham bohot maze karenge iss time and trip ki taraha girls k kehene pe sab nahi hoga." Dushyant said with smirk.

"Well we can plan things you know. Bohot maza aata hai jab girls irritate hoti hai." Kavin joined in

"Bad idea. Agar ladkiyoko bhanak bhi lag gai naa tho gaye sab. " sachin warned.

"What. Ham unke jaisey deadly plans nahi banate. Ham tho bas mazak karna chahate hai. Right kv? " dushyant asked

"Right!"

And they both high-5ed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ho gai sabki shopping?" Abhi asked as all of them gathered in the cafe.

"Ha sab ho gaya." Aisha replied

"Ok so here is basically the plan." Daya started, all looked at him " Ham log do din baad Alibaug k liye niklenge jaha wedding hone wali hai. Venue is Hotel and it is booked for us only." Daya said.

"Haa three days ka function hai. So we'll be staying there itself. Mehendi and sangeet ek hi din rakh sakte hai. And dusrey din haldi hogi and finally shadi." Abhi added.

"But tab tak beauro mai kaun dekhega." Rajat asked.

"Surprisingly DCP sir have it all covered. So uski tention lene ki zaroorat nahi hai." Abhi explained

"Any doubts?" Daya asked.

"Nope." They all said in unison

Soon all drifted with various topics enjoying their lunch.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and being patient with my late updates.**_

 _ **Being an engineering students sucks.**_

 _ **But really thanks for fc as well as cic.**_

 _ **I'm sorry if I'm not ol to have a talk with you guys.**_

 _ **Love you all.**_

 **Take care...**

 **Keep smiling.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
